Road Rovers: A Rough Start
by GenPar96
Summary: A year has passed since the events of A Day in the Life. Parvo has returned and is planning to be sure that he has complete world domination. A group of scientists, led by Professor Eugene Atwater, have been assigned to create a new army for Parvo. Unbeknownst to two of the scientists, this is just the beginning of a journey they went on that lasted for three years of their lives.
1. Chapter I

_**In 1995, an acclaimed scientist named Professor William F. Shepherd invented a machine called a 'transdogmafier', a machine capable of turning a dog into a super powered fighting dog, known as a 'cano-sapien'.**_

_**To create an army for his own, General Parvo kidnapped Shepherd's dog Scout and would only give him back if he could bring the blueprints of the transdogmafier to him. Shepherd complied with Parvo's wishes and gave him the blueprints. However, Parvo tricked him by giving him a bomb instead. The bomb was so powerful that it caused a crater, sending Shepherd's laboratory underground. Miraculously, Shepherd survived.**_

_**A year later, dogs were being kidnapped and turned into Parvo's creation, 'cano-mutants'. To stop Parvo, Shepherd took five dogs from around the world from five different countries: Hunter from the United States, Colleen from the United Kingdom, Blitz from Germany, Exile from Russia, and Shag from Switzerland. Together, Shepherd had formed a team called the Road Rovers, a crime fighting dog team, each given a super power to help them.**_

_**In 1997, the Road Rovers defeated Parvo…**_

_**…but Parvo, his cano-mutants, and his plans for complete world domination were far from over.**_

_**As Shepherd is under considerations to find new dogs to join the Road Rovers, a group of scientists, led by Professor Eugene Atwater, have been assigned by Parvo to create a new army, an army powerful enough to destroy the Road Rovers and defeat Shepherd once and for all...**_

* * *

June 18th, 1998

A sun rises over the Pacific Ocean. The ocean is so peaceful that it feels like nothing could disturb the water, let alone changes in weather like rain and the fish who live below. When suddenly, Chinook helicopters fly above the ocean. There are about three of them flying through the sky. On the side of each helicopter has the 'GenPar' logo on it.

Inside of the helicopters are scientists. These scientists are from all over the world and have many years of experience. Their ages range from the oldest being 67 to the youngest at just 22. In one of the helicopters, one of the youngest of the scientists is an American named Max Thomas Parker, who is 26 years old. He was born in Anchorage, Alaska, but moved to a list of cities after he was born: Helena, Pittsburgh, before he and his mother finally resided in Salt Lake City, Utah.

At the age of 18, after graduating from high school, Max served in the Persian Gulf War as part of an infantry unit led by Captain Zachary Storm. He served during the entirety of the war and was honorably discharged on February 25th, 1991. Two days before he was discharged, he tried to stop Storm from firing without a direct order. For his bravery during the war, he was awarded the Medal of Honor by U.S. President, George H. W. Bush.

As Max looked around in the helicopter, surrounded by scientists who are just half of his age, he looks back at one of his colleagues, Aaron Ash, who resided in the United Kingdom. Aaron was the youngest of the scientists, at just the age of 22, and was fresh out of college.

Aaron looks back and notices that Max looks about as anxious as he was.

Aaron: Are you okay, mate?

Max just stares at the metal floor.

Max: Yeah.

Aaron looks around and looks back at his American colleague.

Aaron: Is it because that we're going to be working with General Parvo?

Max: Yeah, it's that. You and me are far away from home and we need to put our faith into a psycho-

Max was startled by a large growl. He looks up and notices that one of the 'cano-mutants' growled at him, hearing the word 'psychopath' almost coming out of his mouth.

Max: (stuttering) Uh, 'great leader' is what I meant.

Luckily for him, the cano-mutant stops his growling and keeps his eye on Max.

Max: (calm) A great leader to keep his word for us that he'll pay us handsomely?

Aaron: Well, as long he pays us, I'll be handling more money than what I could do with.

Max: What are you going to be doing with the money he's paying us?

Aaron: I'm not sure. How about you?

Max: I don't know either. I'll have to think about it when I'm holding it.

Aaron nods and looks back at the window farthest to him, staring at the clouds to pass the time.

To pass the time, Max takes out his journal and writes with a black pen:

_June 18th, 1998_

_Here I am. It's only been two days since I wrote. Maybe it was because I had to take some time off writing ever since that letter arrived. I was sitting in home back at Utah after a long shift at the research facility when I grabbed my mail. Usual stuff, bills, rent, yadda yadda yadda. But then I noticed one letter was from a 'GenPar'. I didn't recognized it at first, but then something came flying back to me._

_Basically, GenPar is a private company owned by General Parvo. Nobody knows what his real name is or where he comes from. All I know is that he murdered a scientist in order to retrieve plans of a machine of some kind. About a year later, dogs were turned into Parvo's creation 'cano-mutants' and a 'cano-sapien' team called the 'Road Rovers' were sent from somewhere to stop Parvo._

_When I first heard this, I thought 'Yeah, right'. How can something like this exist? It feels like this belongs in a movie or something. It wasn't until I started doing research on the stories that I realized, the Road Rovers and the cano-mutants were not a fantasy. What amazed me more than the cano-mutants was the Road Rovers. They show incredible signs of human intelligence and fighting abilities. The golden dog has super-speed, the husky has ice and heat that come out of his eyes; I could just go on and on talking about their powers. I know that these 'dogs' are something else. Perhaps, some scientist's experiment or a private project?_

_Anyway, after noticing the letter and who sent it, naturally, I decided to open the letter. It was all typed and it said, 'Hello. You have been selected, along with hundreds of other scientists like you, to aid me in something. I can't tell you right now what it is, but I would be most honored if you would join me. You will be paid handsomely for this. Please respond within 72 hours. Piece of paper with location to be picked up is enclosed with letter. General Parvo'_

_At first I thought someone was scamming me, like it was a joke. But then the thought came to me. What if he is telling me the truth? If I had the money, my whole life could change. I knew that I should've thought about it more, but the thought of being paid 'handsomely' stroke me. How can I refuse an offer like that? I responded to the company in a written letter that I would be going and looked at the location where it was enclosed. I told my mother that I was going to be going on a business trip and I told her that I would contact her as much as I can. I also told her to watch over my house when I'm gone._

_Now here I am, sitting in a helicopter (like the one I was in during my time in the Gulf War) awaiting to meet Parvo. The more we go in, the more I get anxious. I guess I'll stop writing for right now until we get there. I'm wishing myself luck._

* * *

Thirty minutes have passed since Max had written in his journal. The Chinook helicopters arrived at what looks like a deserted island, an island that looked like it had not been inhabited for years. At the center of the island laid a volcano, which looked like it stretched hundreds of feet in the air. The helicopters start descending onto three platforms, which have been raised from the sandy shore.

Aaron: I guess this is our stop.

Max: (sighs) Yep.

The three platforms merge into one and start descending below the island. The platforms descended further and further until it stopped at the bottom of a large room which stores aircraft.

A group of humans, wearing their standard red and black uniforms, walk into the room to dismiss the scientists from the helicopters. Each of the scientists were dismissed and got into groups: Group A, Group B, and Group C. Max and Aaron are part of Group A.

The men and women tell the scientists to move on to the next room. The scientists heed the voice of authority and walk out of the room in straight lines, emptying the room.

* * *

The scientists are led to a large meeting room. In the room are a number of tables and chairs that are enough for the scientists to sit at. The scientists sit on their chairs at their assigned tables. Max and Aaron sit at their table, located near a lectern that has a microphone on it.

A man and a woman close the door that the scientists came from and stand in front of it.

Then, a door, the farthest from the lectern, opens. The first who comes out is a slender, black-haired woman wearing a black and red uniform, with a metal helmet on her head. Nobody knows what her real name is, other than she is known as The Groomer, or Groomer for short. This woman caught Max's attention and he was awe struck. He had never seen a woman that glamorous before. The second who comes out is a tall, large muscular man wearing a black top shirt and beige pants. The man has a metal helmet on his head and has a mechanical right arm and a mechanical left leg. Max being spellbound changed into fear, but Max was able to keep his cool and not show any fear in his face. The man that Max is staring at is none other than General Parvo. Parvo goes to the lectern to speak to the scientists.

Parvo: (clears throat) Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. My name is General Parvo. Some of you may know who I am, some of you may not, but I am your leader. You will heed my authority and listen to what I say. The person on the right is Groomer. Heed to her authority as you heed to mine. I am sure you all are wondering why I have brought you here. It's a matter of personal business. I have brought you all here to do something for me to get rid of this.

Parvo takes a remote control device and presses one of the buttons, which turns on a computer screen. On the screen, we see pictures of what looks to be dogs, but they were human-like wearing grey and blue uniforms. There were six of them; a Golden Retriever, a Rough Collie, a Siberian Husky, a Doberman, an Old English Sheepdog, and a Rottweiler. The Rottweiler is strapped to a gurney, wearing a straitjacket and a muzzle.

The scientists looked at the pictures of the dogs and some of them started laughing, like it was a joke.

Male Scientist: That is what you need us for?

Female Scientist: What do we look like to you, pest control?

The laughter of the scientists caused Parvo to be annoyed, but he remains calm and brings attention to them.

Parvo: If you please. What you see are data files that I have collected on what I call my enemies. These are not your average house dogs. They are the Road Rovers. They are a team of cano-sapiens who have been a thorn on my side for a couple of years now. As you work with me, you may have to go out there in the field. If you see any of these mutts, be aware. I will go through the files to show you what you're in for if you happen to be encountered by them.

Parvo presses a button the remote control, which makes the computer screen switch to the profile of the Golden Retriever.

Parvo: This mutt is a Golden Retriever from the United States named Hunter and is the leader of the team. He may seem to be oblivious and absent minded, but do not underestimate him. I made that mistake during my last encounter with these mutts, which led me to my downfall. He has super-speed as his power, so trying to catch him might not be the best idea.

Parvo switches to the profile of the Rough Collie.

Parvo: This is a British Rough Collie named Colleen. Martial arts is what this dog is perfect in. You should also not underestimate her since she can overpower you. I've seen what she can do to my men, even some to my strongest. I suggest you use extreme caution if you encounter her.

Parvo switches to the profile of the Siberian Husky.

Parvo: This is a Husky from Siberia known as Exile. As far as I can tell, he is the strongest and the most versatile of the team. He has ice and heat beams, great strength and incredible endurance for a husky. Be careful with this once because he can use his ice and heat beams on you and can overpower you with his strength.

Parvo switches to the profile of the Doberman.

Parvo: This is a German Doberman named Blitz. He may seem to be idiotic, but do not be so certain of that. He has incredible bite strength and long claws. Please be sure that you start growing eyes on the back of your head because this dog prefers to bite his enemies on the, shall I say as he puts it, 'tushies'.

Parvo switches to the profile of the Old English Sheepdog.

Parvo: This dog is an Old English Sheepdog named Shag. So far, I don't see this dog to be much of a threat, other than that he also has great strength, but he never shows it because he is the most cowardly of the team. You should have no problems with this one.

Parvo switches to the profile of the Rottweiler.

Parvo: Lastly is this Rottweiler named Muzzle. He is one of my failed experiments from the past. What I mean is that I was unsuccessful into turning this dog into my first cano-mutant for my army due to my prototype cano-mutator having defects. Because of that, he remains in his canine form, but that doesn't mean he is far from being harmful. He is by far the most dangerous and the most destructive of the team. Be careful if they remove his restraints and release him, because he will wreak havoc upon you. Many of my men have fallen victims from his ferocity. I only suggest that the right thing to do if you encounter him is to run away from him as fast as you can. If you can find a way to kill him before he does any more harm to you, please do so.

Parvo pushes a button that turns off the computer screen.

The scientists start muttering to themselves.

Aaron: Hey, Max, you think I have a chance with that Collie?

Max: (quietly) Aaron, this is not a time for romance!

Parvo hears this and walks to Max and Aaron's table.

Parvo: Do you two want to add anything to this orientation?

Max: (calm) No, sir. We're just excited to get out there and whoop the living crap out of Krypto's pals, that's all.

The scientists behind him start to laugh. Parvo is unamused by this comment.

Parvo: Well, look what I brought in; not a scientist, but a comedian. I admire your sense of humor. I think you can impress my men with your jokes. Wouldn't you like that?

Max: Not exactly. I'm just here to work for you and to-

Parvo angrily bangs the table with his mechanical hand, breaking the table in half.

Parvo: Not make a joke out of me again! Am I right?!

Max is startled by this, but remains calm.

Max: Yes, sir. I am sorry that I offended you and I promise not to do it again.

Parvo calms down after hearing what Max said, but still looks at him with an angry look.

Parvo: Just so you know, I will be keeping my eyes on both of you. I expect better behavior from you, Mr…?

Max: Max.

Parvo gives him a look as a way of saying 'Your full name'.

Max: Max Thomas Parker.

The name 'Parker' started to change Parvo's face. It was like a chill started to come down onto his spine and it never stopped tingling it. Max was looking at Parvo, noticing his face changing from being stern to being worried. Aaron notices this and looks back at Max and Parvo and looks worried as Max is.

Aaron: (stammering) And my name is Aaron Daniel Ash.

Parvo changes his expression from going back to stern and looks at Aaron.

Parvo: Sorry. I lost my train of thought. Like I said, I'm keeping my eyes on you two and I expect better from both of you. Understand?

Max and Aaron: Yes.

Parvo: Good.

Parvo walks back to the lectern, leaving Max and Aaron confused and bewildered as to why Parvo acted like that when Max said his last name is 'Parker'.

Parvo: Now then, does anyone want to add anything else?

A female scientist raises her hand and Parvo notices her

Parvo: Yes?

Female Scientist: You kept rambling about cano-sapiens and cano-mutants. What exactly are they?

Parvo: Well, as I explained, cano-sapiens are super powered dogs. Their powers vary and they can be dangerous. My cano-mutants have a similar trait, though my army is more advanced than those mutts. I take dogs from around the world and put them into a machine called a 'cano-mutator'. After undergoing the transformation, they become ferocious and strong monsters. I've been successful with this for about a year until I was… defeated. I'm sure you'll figure out the rest of the answers as you'll be accompanied by them for as long as you work with me. Anybody else before we move on?

A male scientist raises his hand and Parvo notices him.

Parvo: Yes?

Male Scientist: So if we help you with your problem, what's in it for us?

Parvo: (snaps his finger) Aha! I was just about to get to that. I am trying to find ways to get back at the Road Rovers and I'm no having luck with my current army, so I need you guys to help develop an army for me that will aid with my current army to defeat the Rovers. I want this army to be far more powerful than my cano-mutants and I will no longer have to worry about the Rovers anymore. During your time here, you will be working with this man.

A tall man comes through the same door as Groomer and Parvo came from. The man is wearing a white lab coat with dark pants and a red bow tie. The man has grey hair with balding on the top, a grey beard and wears wired round glasses. He stands next to Parvo.

Parvo: This is Professor Eugene Atwater. I have worked with him before in the past and I couldn't have picked a better man to work with a bunch of scientists than him. You will be making a new army for me as you work with him. If any of your ideas are good for an army, then we shall use them. Once we create this new army, all of you will be paid handsomely for your work. Exactly, ten million U.S. dollars.

This causes the scientists to be in shock and start applauding. Parvo simply puts his hand up for the scientists to stop.

Parvo: I know. It's a lot of money to be having in your pockets. If you do not have the resources to use this money, then we will simply transfer the money to your national currencies. You can do the math on that.

Aaron: (quietly) Ten million U.S. dollars?

Max: (quietly) I know.

Parvo: Now, all I wish from you people is good luck in your work. If I… we succeed, then nobody will stop us, not even a team of mutts. Any questions?

The scientists look at each other then look back at Parvo.

Parvo: No? Then good luck to all of you. Groomer.

Groomer walks to the lectern, speaking in her crisp Scottish accent.

Groomer: Ladies and gentlemen, we will now dismiss you guys to get your I.D. cards, standard uniforms and equipment. Group A will go with me and Groups B and C will go with Professor Atwater. So, Group A, follow me, and Groups B and C, follow Atwater.

The scientists heed the voice of Groomer and go into their groups and follow their leaders to get their issued equipment. Parvo goes to Atwater.

Parvo: (whispers) Professor, after they get comfortable, get me a blood sample from Mr Parker.

Atwater: (whispers) For what?

Parvo: (whispers) I'll tell you later, just get me a sample.

Atwater: (whispers) Yes, sir.

* * *

In a hallway, Max and Aaron are following Groomer to their bedrooms. They are holding their issued equipment in their arms (lab coats, ID's, etc.) They all stop at the end of the hallway with a door on the right. Near the door on the wall is a black box with a red light on.

Groomer: Here we are. Now, to open this door, you take your ID's and put it near this black box like this.

Groomer takes her ID and puts it near the black box, which turns the light from red to green. The door unlocks and Groomer puts her hand on the steel handle and opens the door. She also turns on the light to the room and allows Max and Aaron to go in first. They both walk in the room and are amazed as to what's in the room.

Max and Aaron: Whoa…

In the room was a queen-sized mattress on a bed with a nightstand next to it that has an alarm clock on it. On the bed were grey sheets and white pillows in grey pillow cases. Beside the bed was a white mini-fridge with refreshments in it and a huge sliding door. Near the bed was a desk with a Windows 98 laptop on it. Across the bed was a Phillips flat-screen TV with a media center, which had a VCR and radio, with a selection of VHS's to watch and CD's to listen to. Near Max was a door that had a bathroom in it. In the bathroom was a running toilet and a shower that was a glass shower, which had a ceiling shower head. Also in the bathroom was a sink that had three mirrors above it, with the two mirrors that open to put toiletries in, and also laundry bags under it. The floor, walls, and ceiling are metal, which didn't surprised Max or Aaron, considering the rooms they have been to up to this point were like that.

Aaron: Well, it ain't The Savoy, but it'll do.

Groomer is unamused by this comment.

Groomer: Are you done, Mr Ash?

Aaron shakes his head 'yes'.

Groomer: Good.

Groomer walks around the room and shows the two around.

Groomer: Mr. Parker, this here is your bed. Fresh sheets and bedding. We wash them two weeks, along with your dirty clothes that you put in a laundry bag, which I will get to in a minute. Near the bed is a nightstand and a mini-fridge with refreshments inside. Right here is a desk where you do your work. It also has a laptop on it. Over here is a flat-screen TV with cable so you can watch any channel you want. Under the TV is a media center where there is a VCR and a radio. Down here are a selection of movies on VHS to watch and a selection of CD's to listen to.

Groomer walks to the door to the bathroom and opens it and also turns on the light to it.

Groomer: Right here is your bathroom. We have running water in sink and shower and a running toilet. We have three mirrors. You can open these two to put any toiletries in there. Under here is a laundry bag with your name on it. Just put them in here and send it down the vent, which is down the hall. Now, if you follow me, Mr Ash…

Aaron follows Groomer who opens the sliding door to reveal another bedroom, which is about the same as Max's.

Groomer: …this is your bedroom. It's about the same as your colleague's. Bed, desk, TV, bathroom, yadda yadda yadda. So, will there be anything else?

Max: Chocolate mints under the pillows?

Groomer shakes her head and sighs. She then looks at Max.

Groomer: Are you two always going to be this humorous?

Max: If you mean all the time, then no. We won't be-

Groomer: Good. Because we find this behavior childish and it doesn't have a right to be here. If you don't think that we have the guts to send you two back from where you came from, then you are wrong. We sent you here on a serious mission and that is to create a new army for Parvo, no matter what your ideas are, as long as it's perfect enough for him. Believe me when I say this, me and Parvo will be sure that you never came here in the first place. Do I make myself clear?

Max: (nods) Yes, mam.

Groomer looks at Aaron.

Aaron: (nods) Yes.

Groomer goes to leave, but turns around.

Groomer: And you two…

Max and Aaron look at her.

Groomer: (lightly smiles) …have a nice time here.

Groomer leaves the room and closes the door.

Aaron: She sure is a bit bossy, for a lady.

Max: And she does have the looks of one.

Aaron looks at Max.

Aaron: Are you saying that you have the hots for her?

Max: No, I'm simply stating that she embodies the features of a boss.

Aaron: I still think that's flirting.

Max: Look, you believe what you want to believe what it is and that's your business. I'm just complimenting on how she looks.

Aaron: (sighs) Whatever. I'm gonna go to my room and relax for a minute.

Max: Yeah, I'll do that too.

Aaron goes into his bedroom and closes the sliding door. Max sits on his bed and lies down.

Max: God, what am I doing here?

After staring at the ceiling for several minutes, Max looks at the desk and notices a note saying, 'Open the drawer. Read the files inside.' He throws the note away, saying to himself that he'll read them later. He then goes to the TV to look at the media center. He opens the media center.

Max: Wow, this is a lot of stuff to watch and listen to, but where is the PlayStation or Nintendo 64?

Max looks for a movie to watch. One caught his eye, 1973's '_Enter the Dragon_'.

Max: Ooh, nice.

Max takes the tape out of the cover and places it the VCR. He goes to the mini-fridge and opens it to find a selection of drinks: bottled water and cans of soda like Pepsi, Coca-Cola, Sprite, and Mountain Dew. He takes a can of Mountain Dew.

Max: Well, I haven't had these in a while.

Max opens the can and takes a sip of the soda.

Max: Ah, that hit the spot.

Max places the soda on the nightstand and lies down to watch the movie.

* * *

Four hours have passed since Max had watched his movie. He is now sitting on an office chair at the desk typing on the laptop. Aaron is sitting on Max's bed watching TV. Someone knocks on the door.

Max: Come in.

Atwater puts his ID on the black box, which unlocks the door. Atwater opens the door and goes into the room with items in his hands to draw Max's blood.

Atwater: Mr. Parker, Parvo has ordered me to make sure that some of the scientists draw their blood for health purposes. This is to be sure that you are healthy to work with us.

Max looks at Aaron confused then looks back at Atwater.

Max: Ok.

Atwater: Good.

Atwater puts the items down and gets a tourniquet.

Atwater: If you can just roll up your sleeve on your right arm, that'll be good.

Max does what Atwater tells him to. Atwater puts the tourniquet around Max's right arm as tight as he can. He puts chloroform on the vein and injects it with a butterfly needle. He then puts a vial at the bottom of the tube, where the blood extracts. Max looks down at the needle, watching his blood go into the vile.

Max: May I ask you a question?

Atwater: Sure.

Max: Why does he want my blood?

Atwater looks at Max, staring into his blue eyes, knowing that he can't tell the real answer, but shakes his head.

Atwater: He's just curious about your health.

Atwater removes the vial and puts a cap on it. He then puts a cotton cloth over the needle and removes the needle from Max's arm. Max puts his hand on the cotton cloth, putting pressure on it. Atwater turns to leave with him holding the items on his arm and opens the door.

Aaron: Wait! What about me?

Atwater turns to Aaron.

Atwater: He's not worried about you, Mr Ash. You're good.

Atwater leaves and closes the door. Max goes back into typing.

Aaron: That was weird.

Max: What was?

Aaron: Atwater. He needed your blood and not mine?

Max: There's nothing to worry about that, Aaron. I'm sure it's just standard procedure for the newly recruited.

Aaron: (nods) I'm still wondering why Parvo was acting like that when he heard you say 'Parker'. What makes you think why he acted like that?

Max stops typing and turns around in his office chair to look at Aaron.

Max: Well, I guess when he heard 'Parker', it must have reminded him of someone from the past, like someone he met a long time ago. But, who knows? Maybe it's just something from his past that we'll never know.

Max yawns and looks at the clock on his nightstand and see's that it's 10:00 P.M.

Aaron: Tired?

Max: Yeah. It's been a long day.

Aaron: I think I'll get some sleep too.

Aaron gets off Max's bed and goes to the sliding door and opens it.

Aaron: Goodnight, Max.

Max: (smiles) Goodnight, Aaron.

Aaron closes the sliding door and Max closes the laptop. He looks around the room before going into the bathroom to brush his teeth. After doing this and putting on night clothes, Max goes back to his bed and takes out his journal and writes:

_I made it into Parvo's base. A lot bigger than I expected._

_The first thing we went through was a presentation of the Road Rovers. I know it would be interesting to some who had never heard of them before, but for me, it was boring. I already read about them about a year ago, so to hear that information again, though interesting information, was a boredom experience. During that presentation, Aaron, my British colleague, asked me if he had a chance with that Collie. A human wanting to date a Road Rover? Ridiculous. I simply told him that it's not the time to act all Mr. Lonely Hearts. Parvo must have heard me as he went straight to our table. When he got to our table, I felt like wanting to kill Aaron for putting us in this situation. During a conversation we had, Parvo angrily slammed on the table, causing it to break in half. I was surprised on how strong he was. I apologized and he tells me that he will keep his eyes on us (more like he needs to keep his eyes on my 'colleague'). He then asked me full name, so I said it, and… I don't know how to explain this. When I said 'Parker', his face changed. It went from being stern to confused. I don't know whether if 'Parker' reminded him of someone he knew in the past or if he knew that name from somewhere. I guess I'll never know._

_Anyway, he continued with the presentation and told us that we scientists need to develop a new army for him. If things go well, we would be paid with, and I am not making this up, ten million U.S. dollars. Ten million dollars! With that money, I can use it for the research facility back in Utah where we're trying to develop cures for cancer and other diseases to the human body!_

_After the presentation, we were broken into groups again to get our issued equipment (ID's, lab coats, etc. After that, me and Aaron were taken to a hallway by Groomer for our bedrooms. The bedrooms are amazing! I'm sitting on a queen-sized mattress with nice quality sheets and bedding. On one side of the bed is a nightstand and on the other is mini-fridge filled with water and sodas. Near the bed is a desk that has a laptop on it. Across the bed is a flat-screen TV with a media center under so I can watch movies and listen to music. I have bathroom that has a running sink, toilet and shower. There is a sliding door in this room where Aaron has a bedroom that is almost exactly like mine. It literally feels like I'm in a luxurious hotel room; guess I know how he likes to treat his guests._

_I'm getting a little bit tired so I'm just gonna call it a day and stop writing. I hope this has been worth it. I can't wait to hold that money in my hands._

After Max is done writing, he puts his journal and pen under the mattress and gets under the covers. He takes the remote control and turns the channel to an animal documentary. He left it on and stared at the screen until he started feeling tired (this is a habit he has after he came home from the Persian Gulf). Ten minutes later, he soon closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter II

June 19th, 1998

An alarm clock is set off. The loud beeping causes Max to wake up, making him slamming his hand on the clock to hit the snooze button. Max looks at his clock sleepily and notices that it is 6:00 in the morning.

Max: (sighs) Why can't I sleep longer?

Max pulls the covers off him and looks around in his bedroom.

Max: And why can't this be another dream?

Max gets off of his bed and goes to the bathroom to do his daily morning routine: taking a shower.

* * *

Ten minutes have passed and Max turns off the water. He opens the glass door and gets his towel, which was hanging on the handle of the door. He wipes the water with the towel off his body and hair. He then wraps the towel around his groin and walks over to the mirror to look at himself. He stares at the figure he's been staring at since forever; average height and weight with short black hair and blue eyes. He looks at this figure for a couple of moments and says something to himself.

Max: God, I look like I'm thirty years old.

Realizing it had been a week since he shaved, Max takes some shaving cream and puts it on his mouth, cheeks, chin, and his neck. He then takes a razor and starts shaving off his facial hair, some of it falling into the sink full of water. After a couple of minutes of shaving, he washes his razor and lets the water go down the drain, taking the shaved hair and used shave cream with it. He then puts on a pair of brown pants with a black belt, black shoes, light blue collared dress shirt, and a white lab coat. He goes to back to his bed and sits on it. He glances over at his night stand to see that it's only 6:15 AM. He then turns on the TV and watches a random channel to pass the time.

* * *

An hour has passed. A woman's voice is heard on speaker, which travels all the way around the base.

Woman: Ladies and gentlemen, breakfast is now being served. Please make your way to the cafeteria.

Hearing this catches Max's attention and he turns off the TV. Aaron opens the sliding door and walks in wearing black pants with a black belt, black shoes, black collared dress shirt, and his white lab coat.

Max: Can you be anymore tacky?

Aaron notices Max's choice of color of the clothes he's wearing.

Aaron: Look who's talking.

Max gets off his bed.

Max: Well, I guess it's time for breakfast.

Aaron: Before we go, Max, I ought to show you something.

Aaron walks into his bedroom and Max follows too. Aaron opens his closet to reveal two gaming consoles, the ones that Max was talking about the night before. There was also two cardboard boxes full of games for each of the consoles.

Max: Is there a reason why she couldn't tell us this?

Aaron: Maybe it was a surprise?

Max: Maybe. Well, at least you and me have something to do while on we're on breaks.

Aaron: (smiles) Yes, siree.

Aaron and Max leave their rooms and make their way to the cafeteria.

* * *

Max and Aaron go into the cafeteria. The room is almost as big as the meeting room was. Some of the scientists are sitting at tables eating their breakfast, some are getting in line to get their food. Max and Aaron get in line, which wasn't that long of a line since it only took a couple of minutes for Max and Aaron's turn. While Max and Aaron get their food, they are amazed at how professional the food looked.

Aaron: Gee, I was expecting maggots and cold baloney sandwiches.

Max: Well, you should be thankful you're not in a prison.

Max soon fills his tray with his food: French toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, and a breakfast quesadilla.

Max: I can't wait to get stuffed with this. I haven't ate anything since I got here, other than that drink.

Max looks up and notices Groomer standing by herself getting coffee. Max walks to her, putting his tray on the table, and gets his coffee ready.

Max: Good morning, mam.

Groomer looks at Max, then looks back at the coffee machine she's using.

Groomer: Good morning, Mr Parker.

Max looks at Groomer, then her coffee, and then her tray of food.

Max: You had a fine sleep last night?

Groomer looks at Max.

Groomer: I really don't think you should be asking me personal questions, Mr Parker.

Max: Well, why not? It's the best way to get to know someone.

Groomer: I think the files you read in your bedroom about me and Parvo was enough for you.

Groomer's coffee machine makes a ding sound and she takes the pot and pours it into her cup.

Max: So, where are you sitting at?

Groomer takes her coffee and puts it on her tray.

Groomer: With your boss, Mr Parker.

Groomer snaps her fingers to alert someone. Out of the corner of Max's eyes, he sees a cano-mutant; a large orange-yellowish Cocker Spaniel named Fluffy. This cano-mutant has served for Parvo since the beginning. Before he takes Groomer's tray, he looks at Max and growls at him. Max waves his face with his hand, disgusted because he smelled the cano-mutant's bad breath.

Groomer: He doesn't like you.

Max: (trying not to puke) Yeah, I can tell.

Groomer: And you should be happy that he isn't biting your head off.

Fluffy takes Groomers tray and walks out of the cafeteria. Groomer follows him, but turns around.

Groomer: Oh. You can turn off the charm too, Mr Parker. I'm immune to it.

Groomer smiles and leaves the cafeteria.

Max: Sure thing, Galore.

Max's coffee machine 'dings' and he takes the pot and pours it into his cup. Aaron takes the coffee pot from the one Groomer was using and pours it into his coffee cup.

Aaron: So, where do you want to sit?

Max shrugs and sits at a table nearest to him. Aaron sits next to Max.

Aaron: We're not even here for a week and you're trying to hit on Parvo's assistant?

Max: No, I wasn't, Aaron. I was just trying to be friends with her.

Aaron: Being friends with someone like her or Parvo is a million to one shot. I don't trust those two at all. You want my advice? Think everyone around you is an enemy so you'll figure out who you can call a 'friend'.

Max looks at Aaron, looking slightly annoyed by this comment, and starts to eat his food. A tall and slender man walks into the cafeteria. This man wears a blue shirt with a white shirt underneath, blue pants with a black belt, black shoes, and a black cape. The man has blonde flat-top hair and is in his late 40's. The man walks over to Max and Aaron's table.

Man: Perhaps I can teach him that.

Max looks at the man and is in shock of who he is staring at. The man is Captain Zachary Storm, Max's former infantry unit commander during the Persian Gulf War. Just looking at him brought Max back and for a couple of moments he didn't know what to say to him, but then a word came to him.

Max: Storm?

Storm looks at Max. Despite that he hasn't seen him for seven years, he's not shocked at all. He kept his face stern and nodded in response.

Storm: Max Parker.

Max slowly gets up from his chair.

Max: Hey, man. It's been a long time.

Max puts his hand out to shake Storm's, but Storm looks down at Max's hand, then back to Max.

Storm: Sure it is. Of course I'm not the only one who's been discharged.

Max puts his hand down.

Max: Storm, that was a long time ago. What you did was wrong.

Storm: And what you try to do was wrong too; stopping your leader from doing what he was going to do, an order.

Max: That you had no right to do. You were sentenced to life in prison for it.

Storm: And I escaped four years later.

Max: Yes. Here's what I love what you did after you escaped. If I recall, you try to destroy ten U.S. cities-

Storm: Until I was stopped by a team of mongrels.

Max: Yes, the Road Rovers. But out of all your schemes, this one is my favorite. In January '97, you tried to make the world leaders turn against each other so you can start a nuclear war. Of course, the Rovers stopped you again and you were sent to a psych ward.

Storm: You know how to do your homework, Max. I suggest you study on somebody else.

Max: I study when I need to. So, how did you escape the psych ward, anyway?

Storm: Before I arrived there, I sent a signal to Parvo to help me and Atwater escape. He did, but he said he would help me on one condition, and do you know what it was?

Max: To help Parvo with his new plan for world domination?

Storm: Ding, ding, ding! What do we have for Mr Parker, Johnny?

One of the scientists who was eating his breakfast stood up.

Male Scientist: Me?

Storm notices the scientist.

Storm: No, not you, idiot.

The scientist sits back down.

Storm: So, that's why I'm here. I've been assigned by Parvo to be the commander for this army that you're developing, and Atwater... well you know why he's here.

Max: But why was he sent to the psych ward?

Storm makes a notion with his head for Max to look at Atwater, who was sitting by himself at a table a couple of feet from Max's. Max takes a look and notices Atwater feeding some of his food to a praying mantis, who he kept in the pocket of his lab coat. He also heard Atwater mumbling to himself, saying things like, 'Here's your food, my friend'.

Max: He thinks his pet is his wife or something?

Storm: Make that three pets. When I met him, he always had those bugs with him wherever he went. Said to me that he wouldn't know what to do without them and it would break his heart if someone killed them.

Max: Right...

Max looks back at Storm.

Max: Say, my food is getting cold. What do you say we talk to each other after breakfast? You know, catch up?

Storm: Oh, no need to. I think this conversation was enough for me, and besides, we've already met before. I look forward to working with you, Max.

Max nods.

Max: Same to you.

Storm smiles and leaves the cafeteria. Max sits back down to continue eating.

Aaron: What was that about?

Max: What do you mean?

Aaron: What happened in the Persian Gulf War? What happened between you and Storm?

Max: I'll tell you later tonight, Aaron. It's not appropriate to tell it to you right now.

Aaron: (confused) Ok...

Aaron goes back to eat his breakfast. Max continues to eat his breakfast leaving him with one thought in his mind.

Max: (thinks) 'This is not how I imagined my first day here.'

* * *

July 1st, 1998

Two weeks have passed. The scientists haven't come up with any ideas for the new army, mainly because they just don't know where to start. Even Max Parker and Aaron Ash weren't coming up with anything. It is lunch time, where Max and Aaron are sitting at the same table they sat at two weeks prior. Max and Aaron are both eating grilled cheese sandwiches and a bowl of tomato soup. With them is Groomer, who was walking around the cafeteria asking each of the scientists if they came up with anything. She would always get responses like, 'No', 'Not yet', 'Getting there', etc. She goes to Max and Aaron's table, dreading that she'll get the same answers that the scientists have been giving her.

Between Max and Groomer, they started becoming acquaintances almost. During the two weeks, Max was always curious about how the cano-mutants acted and wanted to know what it was like up close. He asked Groomer if he could get why's and how's of the cano-mutants, and she reluctantly agreed to do so. Because of this, the cano-mutants started to have a liking towards Max and secretly, so did Groomer. Although she never admitted it or shown it, she liked having Max's presence around her. He would always find a way to make sure she was comfortable with him by cracking a couple of jokes and even admitting his past to her. He told her that he never grew up without a father and wished that he could meet him one day and express his feelings toward him. She never had someone like this around her before. She never even had someone in her workforce being this close to her, except for that one man she worked with back in '95 to secure the transdogmafier to the back of a truck. This was also the same day where Shepherd supposedly met his end.

Groomer: Hello Mr Parker and Mr Ash.

Max and Aaron: Hello mam.

Groomer: So, you guys come up with anything, yet?

Max: No.

Aaron: (shakes his head) Me neither.

Groomer sighs and shakes her head down in disappointment.

Groomer: God, I knew that this was a bad idea.

Aaron: Actually, I have thought of one thing.

Groomer hears this and perks her head up, being interested in what Aaron has to say.

Groomer: Yes?

Aaron: Have you considered using cats?

Groomer becomes disappointed again.

Groomer: We tried that before, it didn't work.

Aaron looks back at his food and eats some of it.

Max: I have also thought of something.

Groomer looks at Max with excitement, despite not showing it.

Groomer: What is it?

Max: Well, it's not really an idea for an army, but it's a thought that came to me. Since I'm not really getting anywhere, I think I can come up with something if I go over the files of the Road Rovers.

Groomer: Files we already have that we can provide for you, but you're going to have to get approval of that from Parvo.

Max: I don't think it will hurt if I ask him personally.

Groomer: And you'll be certain that you'll come up with something?

Max: (shrugs) Maybe.

Groomer: Good. I'd hurry up with it if I were you, though. He's getting impatient with this procrastination.

Groomer leaves the table to go ask the rest of the scientists. Max and Aaron get back to their lunch.

* * *

Max walks to Parvo's room and looks up and down at the biggest door he's seen in his life. The door stretched from the foor all the way to ceiling. Max soon opens and closes it to enter Parvo's room. This was the biggest room in the facility that he has ever seen. The entire room felt like the size of half of a baseball field. At the end of the room, was Parvo sitting on a big chair that spins to reveal himself. In front of Parvo is a large desk with nothing on it besides paper and stuff that didn't felt important to Max. Behind Parvo was a number of screens that show the entire facility via security cameras. He walks up to Parvo's desk and Parvo turns his chair to look at Max.

Parvo: Hello, Mr Parker.

Max: Hello, sir.

Parvo: So, Groomer says that you needed something?

Max: Yes, sir. I haven't been able to come up with anything for this new army, so I feel that I need something that can give me an idea for an army. I respectfully request for you to give me any files you have on the Road Rovers so I can look over them and maybe it will trigger something.

Parvo gets up from his chair and walks over to Max.

Parvo: Well then... your request is granted. I'll have Groomer send the files to your room. If that is all you needed, I'll get back to my work and you'll get back to yours.

Parvo goes to walk back to his chair.

Max: That's it?

Parvo gets slightly annoyed, but looks back at Max with a stern face and walks slowly to him.

Parvo: Is what it?

Max: No concerns? No warning?

Parvo: Maybe I can persuade you a little bit? Find a new way to motivate all of you scientists to hurry up?

Max: Well, no, sir. That isn't what I meant. I'm just asking if I should know anything else before I go.

Parvo: I don't think you need anything else from me, but I have to warn you.

Max: Warn me about what? That you think I'll simply toss the files into a shredder or an open fire?

Parvo: You can tear and burn the files all you want, but I have plenty of copies of them to make those actions completely pointless. You can look at the files all day and all night if you wish, as long as you will find an idea for a new army.

Parvo gets close enough to Max and stares deep into his eyes with a serious face. Max, although a little worried about Parvo being this close to him, he gets the courage to say something.

Max: Well, that is what I'm hoping for, sir.

Parvo: And I hope so too, for your sake, Mr Parker. I want all of you to know that if this keeps going on, then you all must heed my warning. I am not as forgiving as Groomer is. Now then, please leave me. I got stuff to do and so do you.

Max: (bows) Yes sir.

Max leaves the room and Parvo goes back to his desk. As Max is leaving, Parvo looks at him and as soon as Max closes the big door, Parvo sighs, shakes his head and looks back at the screens.

* * *

At 9:00 PM, Max started looking through the files of the Road Rovers. He looked at each of the Road Rovers and studied each of the Rovers for a long time. For Max seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours, and hours felt like days. After five hours, Max was exhausted to the point of wanting to go to sleep, but he was able to stay awake thanks to sneaking in a cup of coffee. He felt that he was getting to the end of his research, but couldn't find the answer. He looked at the files in every direction, but wasn't satisfied enough. He then looked at the word 'cano-sapien', which was imprinted in the files for each dog. He knew that the word 'cano' had to mean 'dog' and the word 'sapien' was another way of saying 'man'. He looked at the word for a while and then a thought came to him. He writes the word cano-sapien, with two of the words separated from each other, and wrote underneath each word: dog and man. All of a sudden, everything stopped. He looks at the wall and finally gets the words out he wasn't able to get out.

Max: Oh my God...

Max writes a line beside 'man' and stops the line when he approaches 'dog'. He then writes an arrow at the end of the line. He puts a circle where he was writing and puts underneath the circle, 'Safe for human experimentation?'. He gets excited to the point where he started typing on the laptop of all the ideas he had in his head. He had so many that you can fill half a notebook with it. After a couple of hours, he stops typing. His hands were sore, but he didn't care. He felt this was good enough for an army. He looks at the clock and notices that it's 6:00 AM. He couldn't believe that he was working for nine hours straight.

Max: Nine hours. I didn't had one of these days since college.

Max didn't felt tired and felt that he wasn't able to go to sleep. He goes to his bed and puts on a random channel on the TV to pass the time until it was time for breakfast.

* * *

Max and Aaron sit at the same table as usual, eating their breakfast. Groomer goes over to their table, noticing Max looking 'too awake' in her eyes.

Groomer: Morning Mr. Ash and Mr Parker.

Max and Aaron: Morning.

Groomer: Anything, Mr Ash?

Aaron: Zilch.

Groomer looks at Max.

Groomer: And you, Mr Parker?

Max looks at Groomer.

Max: (excitingly) I might have one of the greatest breakthroughs that might change the face your and Parvo's history as we know it!

Groomer: (sarcastically) Oh, how wonderful. Here's something I want you do, Mr Parker: Call up Clinton, he'll jump into Air Force One and spread the news.

Max's smile changes into a frown.

Max: You do realize that I'm being serious?

Groomer: I'm sure you are.

Max: And I'm sure you and Parvo can't wait. Just tell him after breakfast that I want to talk.

Groomer: (arms crossed) Since when is it your job to boss me around?

Max: I'm sorry. I just can't wait to tell him what I thought of.

Groomer: (smiles) That's better. I'll make sure to tell him. Parvo and I will be delighted to hear what you have come up with, and at a perfect time too. I thought for sure that this was going to go on forever.

Groomer leaves with the same smile she had. Max and Aaron get back to their breakfast, with Max feeling so ecstatic to talk to Parvo, a feeling that he never thought of having before.

* * *

Max walks into Parvo's room with his laptop in his arms. In the room are several of cano-mutants and Groomer standing by Parvo with her arms crossed. Parvo turns the chair to reveal himself and Max walks to Parvo's desk.

Parvo: Hello, Mr Parker.

Max: (bows) Hello, sir.

Parvo: Groomer says you have come up with an idea for an army.

Max: That's affirmative, sir.

Parvo: So, spill it for me.

Max: Yes, sir.

Max turns the laptop on. He is able to get into a document file where he kept his ideas for the army. He looks at his laptop and then back to Parvo every now and then.

Max: So, last night, I did what I set out to do, which was to go over the files of the Road Rovers. I went into each of one of them individually and studied back and forth of their powers, their abilities, their-

Parvo: (annoyed) Yes, I already know that. Now, can you get to the point, Mr Parker?

Max: Yes... sir. Well, at the end, five hours have already passed. I studied them in every direction I could. I tried so hard to find the answer I was looking for. It's like something I can't explain and I can't describe it, but I would know it once I seen it. So, I went back to the files and they are classified as 'cano-sapiens'. So the word 'cano' can be another word for dog and 'sapien' is another word for man. And so I figured that these dogs went through some transdogmafier, like the one Groomer showed me a couple weeks ago. They went through the machine and out came pretty much themselves, except they appeared more human, like anthropomorphic. And then it came to me. I figured, 'What if it was a complete reversal?'. And so, I suggest that you find humans and put them in a transdogmafier, except it's more efficient for humans to undergo a transformation into a cano-sapien. If we can find a way to make sure it's safe for humans, you'll have an army that would be powerful enough to be like the Road Rovers, and if you team them up with the cano-mutants, you would have the most unstoppable army in the history of mankind.

Parvo: So... that's it? You suggest that we make an army like the Road Rovers, but far more powerful...?

Max: Yes, sir. That's basically what I'm saying to you.

Parvo starts laughing, which becomes quieter and becomes louder. Everyone around Parvo, including Groomer, also laugh a little bit. This causes Max to be confused.

Parvo: That's the greatest idea I've ever heard in my life! You're a real scientist, Mr Parker!

Max starts laughing a little bit.

Max: Really, sir?

Parvo: Yes! It is a great idea...

Max: Well, thank you, sir! I'm sure that you won't be disappointed-

Parvo: (angry) ...if only we had files of powers for cano-sapiens!

Max: Oh. You don't have files of that anywhere here?

Parvo: (gets up from his chair) No! Those files could be anywhere in this world!

Max: (puts his hands on his desk) Then we'll find them! Find wherever they're located, then I and Atwater will give you the greatest army that you will ever have!

Groomer: Yes, why not try it, sir? Besides, I have a good idea of where they could be.

Parvo: (looks at Groomer) Where?

Groomer walks to him.

Groomer: Shepherd's house.

Max gets confused by this comment.

Max: Shepherd? You don't mean William F. Shepherd, the acclaimed scientist from New Mexico? I thought he died three years ago.

Groomer: Yes, until we discovered that Shepherd is the 'Master' of the Road Rovers. That's how those mutts call him.

Groomer looks at Parvo.

Groomer: Come on, sir. Do it for your three favorite words: Complete. World. Domination.

Parvo: (aroused) Ooh! You know how much I love those words.

Groomer smiles.

Parvo: But I don't know if we can pull this off. It's too much of a risk.

Groomer smile changes into a frown.

Max: And that's a line you're afraid to cross?

Parvo looks at Max.

Parvo: Right now, yes.

Max: How about this Parvo? If everything goes well, you'll give me the ten million dollars, which if you want, I can give some of it to you and I'll share it with my co-workers. At the end, I'll do whatever I want with it when this is over and you won't need us anymore. If everything fails, you keep the money and act like we never met before. Either way, Parvo, you win.

Parvo: Well, it is a winning situation, but if anything goes wrong, this will be something you can't get out of.

Max: Whatever happens, sir, I will always the bear the blame. But I promise you this, I will give you an army that you could only have in your dreams and make it a reality.

Parvo walks to Max and puts his mechanical hand out. Max handshakes with Parvo.

Parvo: You will leave with Groomer, Atwater, and a small group of scientists with you tomorrow morning.

Max: (smiles) Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.

Parvo: Although, I have to tell you that if this fails, I'll be out of options and I don't know what I am going to do.

Max: As long me and Atwater can find a way to make this safe for humans, I promise you won't be disappointed.

Max walks to Groomer and puts his hand out.

Max: Thank you for letting Parvo taking his time to let my idea out.

Groomer looks down at his hand, then kindly gives him a handshake.

Groomer: (smiles) You don't have to thank me, Mr Parker. You should thank yourself for giving us a brighter future.

Max smiles, then bows both to Groomer and Parvo.

Parvo: And be sure you get a lot of rest for your big day tomorrow. I can tell you haven't got any sleep.

Max: I'm sure I will, sir.

Max leaves the room and Groomer looks at Parvo.

Groomer: What did I tell you? I think he'll change how we'll rule the world.

Parvo: Oh, yes. I think he will.

Groomer: I think I'll grab another cup of coffee.

Groomer leaves the room and Parvo looks at one of the cano-mutants, a huge Dalmatian who goes by the name of Spot. He orders him to come over to his desk. The cano-mutant obeys his order.

Parvo: Bring me Aaron Ash. I need him here.

The cano-mutant growls in agreement and leaves the room.

* * *

It is 9:00 PM. Max is lying in bed, tired. He writes in his journal:

_July 2nd, 1998:_

_Parvo has approved my idea of the new army. A cano-sapien army teaming up with the cano-mutants, this just screams 'unstoppable'. I don't care about either Parvo or the Road Rovers, I just want peace and quiet while I'm sitting on a pile of cash to spend and give. __We head off tomorrow looking for the files we need to start working. __I'm tired. I need sleep._

He stops writing and puts the journal on his nightstand. He didn't bother turning on the TV to watch anything. He closes his eyes, hoping for the best of what was going to come tomorrow, and falls into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter III

July 3rd, 1998

It is 6:00 AM. Max gets awaken by the alarm clock again. He slams the alarm clock to hit the snooze button.

Max: (yawns) That's what I needed, a long sleep. Too bad it couldn't be longer.

Max does his daily morning routine and after he is done getting dressed, he quickly goes to the docking room where he first arrived.

* * *

When Max arrives at the room, he see's a group of people helping load stuff into a Chinook helicopter. Max walks by to get in the helicopter, but is stopped by Storm, who notices him.

Storm: Ah! The scientist who came up with this idea has to leave. Are you sure you're not tired of working with us, Max, like you were in the Persian Gulf?

Max: As long as I am paid handsomely, I will do what I must to earn it, as well as earning respect.

Parvo walks to the two men.

Parvo: Put aside your rivalry with an American for once, Storm. Max Parker will simply do what he is told. Right?

Max: (nods) Certainly, sir.

Parvo nods back in agreement. He then turns to the scientists and cano-mutants who will be going with Max.

Parvo: Listen up! You people will be going to New Mexico. You'll be landing in a desert, which is near the town of Socorro. You will be out there to collect some files we need. You will be accompanied by Groomer and Atwater, along with Mr Parker. I am expecting progress every hour today. I wish all of you luck. Now, move out!

Max walks into the Chinook helicopter as the people are finished unloading and sits down on the last seat at the end. As soon as the scientists, Groomer, and Atwater get in, the helicopter starts running. The platform that the helicopter is on rises until it reaches the sandy shore. The helicopter soon lifts off and flies all the way to New Mexico.

* * *

The helicopter lands in the middle of a desert. The scientists start setting up a base, which is a huge white tent with some computers to report to Parvo. In the meantime, everyone helps each other setting up.

This took a couple of hours to do. By 10:00 AM, the scientists are all gathered in the tent to hear what Groomer has planned for today. Groomer has photos of Shepherd's house on a table.

Groomer: Alright, everyone. We all know that Shepherd's house is in the outskirts of Socorro. What we have to do is walk in and steal the files, which should be somewhere in the house. Simple, right?

Max: Well-

Groomer: Ah, ah, ah! No need to give me your answer, Mr Parker. It's not simple. While I was examining the photos before we got here, I noticed that there are security cameras all over the house, inside and out.

Aaron: Why would Shepherd want to be sure that no one breaks in?

Groomer: Not him, his wife. She is still living this house after all those years, probably still waiting for her husband to return. Don't worry, Mrs Shepherd. Once we figure out where your husband is, we'll bring his head to you in a box.

Groomer starts laughing evilly, until she see's a worried look on the scientist's faces, including Max's.

Groomer: What?

Max: Don't you think that's a little morbid?

Groomer: Why? I'm evil, it's in my nature.

Max: But it's not in ours. Now then, how do you plan on getting us in there?

Groomer: Uh... right. Well, we're going to disable the security cameras with a device I've brought with me. They should stay disabled for about fifteen minutes, which should give us enough time to get in to find the files and to get out.

Aaron: So, we go in and storm the house with and risk someone's life?

Groomer: No. I found that Mrs. Shepherd will be at some party. We'll have to go in after she leaves at 7:00. Not so sure when she'll be back home, so we'll have to be quick.

Max: So, we're going in at nighttime?

Groomer: Well, yeah. We wouldn't want to risk doing this at broad daylight where anyone can see us.

Max: Oh yeah. I kind of knew that already. Right. Nighttime it is, then. Yep. Uh-huh.

Groomer does smile a bit at this comment, letting Max know how she likes his sarcasm.

Groomer: That should be it. Any questions?

The scientists look at each other then back to Groomer.

Groomer: No? Alright then. Play some cards or something ladies and gentlemen, because it's going to be a long wait.

The scientists get back to their work before they gathered at the table. Max and Aaron get into a conversation.

Aaron: Max, how are we going to wait nine hours? There's not anything to do.

Max: Well, Aaron, there are ways to pass the time.

Max pulls out a deck of cards and sits at a table.

Max: You ever played Poker before?

Aaron sits at the opposite end of the table

Aaron: I don't think I have.

Max: I'll teach you.

Max and Aaron prepare for their game to pass the nine hours away.

* * *

Three and a half hours have passed. There is only our five and a half hours left until the raid. Max and Aaron have completed their games of Poker. Max stands outside to get under the shade. Aaron follows Max and starts wiping the sweat off his forehead.

Aaron: How... can these people... stand... living somewhere... that feels like the surface of the sun?!

Max: Hey, I grew up in Utah. It's a humid climate there. I learned to live with being muggy. Look at me, I'm barely breaking a sweat.

Aaron: Really? How about you try living in England? It's perfect for me, nothing but rainy and cold there.

Max: So is Utah. So is most places on Earth. You ever went to Arizona?

Aaron: No, why? Is it any hotter there?

Max: Yes, about an average of 104 degrees.

Aaron: You know what, American? You can keep your bottles of water and air conditioners, I won't be needing that when I get back to England.

Max shakes his head and sighs.

Max: You know what, British man?

Max takes out a cold water bottle from his coat and gives it to Aaron.

Max: Knock yourself out with that.

Aaron: Um... thanks. I guess.

Groomer walks out of the tent. Max decides to follow her.

Max: Hey.

Groomer looks at Max.

Groomer: Hello, Mr Parker.

Max: You, uh, just admiring the view?

Groomer: No. How about you?

Max: Bored.

Groomer: That doesn't surprise me.

Max: Say, uh.. You want to go to town with me and do something to pass the time?

Groomer looks at Max, knowing what he wants.

Groomer: You know that Parvo can have you court-martialed for illegal use of government property?

Max: Really? And what would be the maximum sentence he would give me?

Groomer: You going home with nothing.

Max: That doesn't seem a harsh sentence.

Groomer: It will be the harshest sentence you'll ever receive. The answer is 'no'.

Max: But-

Groomer: No!

Max: No?

Groomer: Yes.

Max: Yes?

Groomer: No! Pulling a Costello trick won't work on me.

Max: Oh, come on, miss! How is he going to know what we're doing?

Groomer: He's not an idiot, Mr Parker. There is no doubt that he sent a spy to check on us.

Max: Really? I didn't see any. Come on, now, Groomer. It shouldn't hurt to go out there and have fun.

Groomer starts walking away from Max, but then stops.

Groomer: Why do you want to do this?

Max: I'm bored and there is barely anything to do. I figured maybe you and me can go into town and do stuff.

Groomer looks at Max.

Groomer: What kind of 'stuff'?

Max: I don't know. Go shopping, get dinner, go to the movies, whatever you want to do. I don't care, I just want to pass the time.

Groomer slowly walks to Max.

Groomer: You do realize that we're putting ourselves at risk?

Max: And that is a line you are afraid to cross?

Groomer: (shakes her head) Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere, Mr Parker.

Max: Neither is walking into town dressed like that. I'm sure someone will spot you and recognize you.

Groomer starts staring at the sand beneath her feet for a moment. After that moment passes, she walks up to Max.

Groomer: Give me five minutes. You get back into the tent. Don't come out until I say so.

Max: Yes, mam.

Max walks back to the tent. After five minutes, he hears someone calling from his radio.

Groomer: *On radio* Get out of the tent.

Max obeys the order and comes out. Groomer walks out of the corner and is dressed in a beige trench coat, with black heels, a black hat with a red stripe, and dark sunglasses.

Max: Um... You know, that isn't really the best option to walk around in this climate-

Groomer: It's the only thing I have. Plus, I don't care. Follow me.

Max follows her and she brings him to a small vehicle that only fits two people.

Max: It ain't a Toyota Corolla, but it'll do.

Groomer looks at Max.

Groomer: I hope one came right now to run you over.

Max gets in the passenger side.

Max: Oh, don't say that. I know that you would miss me.

Groomer sits on the driver seat.

Groomer: (smirks) No, I wouldn't miss you a bit.

Max: Oh, I'm sure you will.

Groomer starts the engine and drives off to the town.

* * *

Three hours have passed. Two hours are away before the raid. Max and Groomer leave a movie theater, after seeing a movie called _Armageddon_.

Max: That was something, that movie.

Groomer: Uh-huh. It sure was. Especially that scene where Bruce Willis sacrificed himself.

Max notices one of Groomer's eyes starting to water.

Max: What's that?

Groomer notices and wipes her eye.

Groomer: Nothing. Just something in my eye.

Max: But there was something strange about that movie.

Groomer: What's that?

Max: Haven't I seen that movie before? I swear that was exactly the same movie as _Deep Impact_.

Groomer: It probably shows you how they're running out of ideas for a movie.

Max: Hey! I still think Hollywood can make decent movies. I saw that Disney movie called _Mulan_.

Groomer starts laughing.

Max: What?

Groomer: You serious? A grown adult watching a kids film?

Max: Who says Disney movies are just for kids? I like everything in movies. I don't think one person should limit themselves to what certain movie they watch.

Groomer: You should've been a film critic.

Max: You and me, we'll be the next Roger Ebert and Gene Siskel.

Groomer: (chuckling) I'm not so sure about that.

Max and Groomer start walking into a nearby alley.

Max: It's a shame we can't stay here for three weeks.

Groomer: Why?

Max: Because that new Spielberg movie will be coming out, _Saving Private Ryan_.

Groomer: Well, you're just in luck. Parvo and I have been talking about having a movie night for you people and we figured that would be the film to show.

Max: Oh, Groomer. What would I do without you?

Groomer: As far as I can tell, you don't do anything with me.

Max: Well, I took you to see a movie, so that's something. Maybe you can take Aaron with you next time, if there ever will be a next time.

Max and Groomer stop and look at each other.

Groomer: Oh, please. I already have to deal with one idiot today.

Max: You deal with idiots every day of your life.

Groomer: (chuckling) Well, yeah. And so do you.

Max: I only deal with one idiot, but hey, I like him as my partner.

Max and Groomer look at each other's eyes.

Groomer: I bet that you miss your everyday life.

Max: Like what?

Groomer: Not being able to see the people you care about. I'm sure you must be homesick.

Max: Sometimes, I... I just close my eyes and think I'm there. I do miss my coworkers back in Utah. My mother, though, the best person in my life. She's always been there for me. I never met my father, so my stepfather, Danny Myers, has always been there for me and her. If there was a way, I wish I could've let them be here too so they could be with me.

Groomer: Yes, I'm sure you would've.

Max and Groomer stare deep into each other's eyes. Soon, a gravity starts to pull on them. Groomer starts to get closer to Max and Max does the same. They eventually kiss. They kiss for ten seconds, until Groomer realizes and pushes Max away from her, in shock of what she had done. Max is in shock too.

Groomer: What are we doing?! I shouldn't have done that!

Max: (stammering) Hey, I'm sorry too...

Groomer walks to Max with a serious look on her face.

Groomer: You listen to me good and proper; between us, that never happened. Now, let's get back to our vehicle. I think I had enough of society for one day.

Groomer walks away from Max.

Max: (stammering) After you, mam.

Groomer and Max walk back to their vehicle to drive back to their base, preparing for the raid on Mrs. Shepherd's house. A young man, who unbeknownst to Max and Groomer, took a picture of them kissing. He casually walks away from them.


	4. Chapter IV

We are now at Mrs. Shepherd's house. A group of people are hiding in the backyard wearing black clothing and black gloves on their hands. One of them gets behind a tree and talks to a radio.

Groomer: Alright, Beta Team. You ready?

Another group of people is on the side of the house near the backyard. Max leads the Beta Team and talks to a radio.

Max: Beta Team, ready.

Groomer nods and gets out a small remote control looking device.

Groomer: This bad boy will disable all those cameras in that house. Once they're disabled, we go in and get the files.

Groomer points the remote at the security camera nearest to her and presses a couple of buttons on the device. This causes the security cameras in and out of the house to cripple and shutdown.

Groomer: (quietly) Alright, we have thirty minutes! Everyone, move to the door!

Everyone complies with Groomer's orders and walk silently to the back door. Max is the first to reach the door.

Groomer: Here, take this.

Groomer gives him a key looking device.

Max: What is this?

Groomer: It's something I worked on. It's a key that unlocks every door in the United States. Just slide that in the lock and it will open.

Max slides the key device into the lock. The key unlocks the door and the group go in. With their flashlights on, they look through the house, looking from the tallest shelf down to the floor. Max looks at a photo on a mantelpiece and picks it up. He puts his flashlight above the picture so he can have a better look at it. It was a photo of a man, a woman, and two kids. They were behind a professional looking background. Then it stroke Max in realization. The picture was of the 'late' Professor William F. Shepherd and his family; a wife, a son, and a daughter. Max stared at the picture. The more he stared, the more he became sad.

Max: (thinking to himself) _Shepherd. I know I'm supposed to hate you, but I don't even know you, other than that you were an acclaimed scientist and won several awards for your work. How can I hate someone so much when he wasn't in my life? You were one of my main inspirations to be a scientist and to help people. The fact that you have a family makes it more harder on me to hate you. A father suddenly dies and leaves his family, leaving them to fend for themselves. But, wait. If you're the 'Master' of the Road Rovers, how did you survived that explosion? What do you even look like right now? I hope you're not disfigured or anything. If there was anything I could do for your family, I would tell them that you're alive and you're safe and sound. I wish your wife was here so I can-_

Max gets interrupted by the touch of Aaron's hand.

Aaron: You alright?

Max: Yeah. It's nothing.

Max places the photo back down on the mantelpiece. They continue to look through the house. Max walks into what looks like an office. He looks through the room in every direction he can and could find nothing. He notices an artwork picture on the wall and moves it to reveal a safe.

Max: Huh.

Max places it down on the table nearest him. Groomer notices Max.

Groomer: Alright, Max. You are doing great as a thief.

Max: I like to think as an honest one.

Groomer: Here, take this.

Groomer pulls out a small black circular device and gives it to Max.

Max: What is this?

Groomer: Another thing that I've been working on. It unlocks every safe in the world. Just place it on the safe and turn it on.

Max: Okay, Q, what other gadgets do you have up your sleeves?

Groomer: (smirks) Will you just put it on the safe, Mr Parker?

Max does so and turns the device on. The device starts looking going through a random selection of numbers to unlock the safe. After each of the four numbers were found, the safe unlocks. Groomer carefully opens it and sees a stack of files in it, and she becomes awe struck

Groomer: This is just like Ft Knox.

Max: Except no gold.

Groomer carefully goes through each of the files and finds two of what they needed. In two of them are a list of superpowers for potential cano-sapiens along with a formula on how to create each of them into a way that would enter the subject's body.

Groomer: Exactly what we came for...

Max: So, 'we happy'?

Groomer: (smiles) Oh yes, Mr. Parker. We happy.

Groomer places the two files into a suitcase and locks it.

Groomer: All right, everyone! We got what we need! Let's move out!

Max quietly closes the safe and locks it. Everyone leaves the Shepherd residence and goes back to their base to report to Parvo.

* * *

Miles away from the Shepherd residence, we are taken underground to see a huge facility that look like fire hydrants encased in gold and the facility looked so bright that it looked like the Emerald City from the Land of Oz. The facility had lampposts and benches and concrete paths, even a waterfall. Inside, we see a dark room. There is a wall of TV's that have security footage of the facility and the Shepherd residence. There is a person sitting on the chair, a man wearing a white coat and has long white hair and bright white eyes. To the outside world, he was known as Professor William F Shepherd. But in this facility, where the Road Rovers live at, he is simply known as 'Master'. He calmly looks at each TV, looking at the facility. Something caught him in the corner of his eye. He notices that the camera's that were looking at Shepherd's former home seemed to turn off by themselves.

Master: What? A camera malfunction?

The Master does everything he can to turn the cameras back on, but to no avail.

Master: I don't understand, these shouldn't turn off like that. Unless...

For five minutes, Master sat and thought and thought until he couldn't think anymore.

Master: Is a robbery happening at my wife's house? Who would want to steal from my wife? Jeffery is still in prison...

Finally, it came to him.

Master: (shocked) Parvo. I thought you were dead. What would you want to steal from there...?

It came to him again.

Master: Oh no. The files! The files that had those powers for any cano-sapien I developed for over a decade! If he has them right now, I fear that the worse will come. I got to do something! But how? They're all gone to see Hunter's mother...

Master takes a look at the TV's and notices a brown and white Rough Collie sitting in her bed watching TV.

Master: Of course, Colleen!

Master presses a button on his chair.

Master: Colleen!

The Rough Collie hears this and takes her walkie talkie out and speaks in her thick British accent.

Colleen: Yes, Master?

Master: Come to the mission room, I need you.

Colleen: On my way, sir.

Colleen quickly gets out of her night clothes and into her Road Rovers uniform and makes her way to the mission room.

* * *

Colleen walks into the mission room. The room is big with a circular table with six chairs for the Rovers to sit at. The room also has a huge screen for the Rovers look at for their mission briefings. Colleen sits in her usual chair, the one beside Hunter's and Shag's. Master comes out of a bright white gate of light.

Master: Okay, Colleen. I need you to investigate this house and see if anything has happened.

The screen turns on to Shepherd's former home.

Master: It's in Socorro, not too far from here. I fear that a robbery has taken place in the house.

Colleen: A robbery? But, Master, shouldn't that be something for the police to investigate?

Master: I cannot trust the local police to investigate on that, Colleen. Something that holds dear to me is in that house and it may have been stolen. I want you to go out there and investigate what happened.

Colleen: Why, me? Shouldn't you give this to the other guys?

Master: But they're too busy in Wyoming visiting your boyfriend's mother and I don't want to interrupt them at this time. I trust you with this just as much as I would trust anyone on this. You understand?

Colleen sighs and looks at her Master.

Colleen: Yes, Master. Should I bring my blaster with me?

Master: No. No need to blast anyone. I simply want you to go there and find out if it had been stolen. You are going to need these though. Come here.

Colleen goes to her Master and he gives her a key and a small piece of paper with four numbers on it.

Master: These will get you into the house and the safe in there. I trust that you can handle this?

Colleen: Yes, Master.

Master: You can take the car with you. I don't want people in that neighborhood waking up to the sound of aircraft.

Colleen nods and turns to leave.

Master: Colleen?

Colleen looks at her Master.

Master: If anything happens, be careful.

Colleen: (nods) I'm sure I will, Master.

Colleen goes to the room where they keep their vehicles. She enters the Street Rover, turns the ignition, and drives to the house as fast as she can.

* * *

Back at the base, the scientists are getting ready to leave after reporting to Parvo that they have received the files. Max, making sure that he wouldn't be spotted, took the files with him and went to the two-seated vehicle to go back to the Shepherd's residence. He drives off with two scientists noticing.

Male Scientists: Hey! What are you doing?!

Max: I need to borrow this for a minute!

Max drives off, hoping to make it before the camera's turn back on.

* * *

Max has made it back to the house. He parks the vehicle in near the backyard and quietly makes his way to the backdoor. He see's that the camera's were still off, which gives him a chance to put them back. He takes the key device and slides it into the lock. It unlocks it and he opens the door and quietly makes his way back into the office. He picks up the painting and puts it down. He feels in his pockets.

Max: Oh no! I forgot to bring that device with me to open this safe!

Max thinks long and hard on what the code was and starts touching the keypad.

Max: 1... 3... 9... 7...

The safe unlocks and Max quickly puts the two files back in and locks the safe. He then hears something like a NASCAR speeding in a race. He takes a quick glance and only spots that the car was red and looked kind of boxy shaped. Then he saw something that was dog-shaped on the car. He realized that there was a Road Rover coming to go inside. He quietly made it outside and hides behind the tree. Colleen turns the ignition to turn off the car.

Colleen: Me and Hunter have got to stop using the red button. I get more and more queasy every time.

Colleen exits the car and closes the door. She quietly makes her way to the backyard to get to the backdoor. Max quietly takes a look at Colleen and cannot believe that he is seeing a Road Rover. Colleen slides the key that she was given by her Master into the lock and unlocks the door. She makes her way into the house and takes our her walkie talkie to speak to her Master.

Colleen: All right, Master. I'm in the house.

Master: (on radio) Okay, Colleen. I still haven't been able to get the camera's back on, so you're going to have to be my eyes for me. Describe where you at.

Colleen: I'm in a room with a couch, TV, fireplace-

Master: So you must be in the living room?

Colleen: Yeah, I suppose.

Master: All right. Now, I want you to find a hallway.

Colleen finds the hallway.

Colleen: Okay.

Master: Now, you will walk into the room that's at the end on the left.

Colleen goes into the room.

Colleen: Okay.

Master: Now, you will see a painting on the wall. Carefully remove it.

Colleen does so and see's a safe.

Colleen: Okay, I see a safe.

Master: Now, use the code on that piece of paper.

Colleen uses the code and opens the safe.

Colleen: It's open.

Master: You see a stack of files in there?

Colleen: Yes.

Master: There are two that I want you to look at. They are on the bottom of the stack. Take them out.

Colleen complies and looks at the two files.

Master: There should be at least 15 pages in each.

Colleen counted page after page in each file, making sure that there was 15 pages inside.

Colleen: Well, Master, it looks like everything is still here.

Master: Really? Then, I guess they haven't stole it at all. That's good. Does everything look fine? Any evidence of a robbery that took place?

Colleen: Not really. It looks like nothing had been taken place here, other than the camera's in and out of the house not on.

Master: Okay. This still can mean trouble. See if you can find any fingerprints on the safe.

Colleen: Yes, sir.

Colleen places the two files back into the safe and locks it. She sprays something on the keypad and places a clear piece of plastic on it. When she removes it, she finds fingerprints on the numbers '1 3 9 7'.

Colleen: I found some. They were on the keypad.

Master: Good. We'll have Hubert run a records check on those prints. Do a check in and out of the house and see if anything else has been disturbed, then get back to HQ as soon as you can.

Colleen: Yes, Master.

Colleen does what she is told. She takes a quick five minutes to check inside before going outside. Nothing seemed to be disturbed. Max, wanting to have one last look at her, does a glance. He accidentally presses his foot on a twig, which breaks, causing the attention of Colleen.

Colleen: Hello? Who's there?

Max hides himself again, unclear of what to do now. Colleen quietly walks slowly to the tree, preparing her fists.

Colleen: Come on, come out. Just so you know, I have fists and I'm not afraid to use them.

Max quietly gulps and emerges with his hands up.

Max: Hey, calm down, no need to threaten a fellow human being.

Colleen, takes a quick look at this man she was staring at from the top of hair all the way down to his legs. Assuring herself that this man could be trusted, she puts her hands back on her sides.

Colleen: Sorry, sir. I thought you were a rabid dog or something.

Max takes a look at the Road Rover, admiring her form. He slowly walks towards her, hoping to lie his way out of this.

Max: Should I call you a rabid dog?

Colleen looks at herself.

Colleen: Depends on how you look at women.

Max: So, is this how you usually dress at night?

Colleen: Oh, no. This is a costume I made for a convention I'm trying to get to tomorrow morning.

Max: And you dressed as a Road Rover? That Rough Collie from the Road Rovers?

Colleen: Yeah, I didn't really wanted to dress as the Golden Retriever or the Doberman so I felt that this was more comfortable for me.

Max: And I have to say, you do quite a good impression of her. Your voice is spot on with hers.

Colleen quickly changes her voice into more of an Irish accent.

Colleen: Oh, I'm just trying to get into character. I'm originally from Ireland and I emigrated here in this country about two years ago, about the same time as that team came into existence. I guess you can say she made quite an impression on me.

Max: (chuckling) Yeah, I'm sure she did. Tell me, where did you get that? Costume shop at the mall?

Colleen: No, I had this custom made.

Max gets up close to her.

Max: Really? Do you mind if I have a touch of it?

Colleen: Sure.

Colleen slowly raises her arm. Max feels and rubs it, moving his hand to her long brown hair.

Max: Wow. Quality material you used.

Colleen gets a little uneasy of how he's feeling her, but let's him keep doing it and takes a look at the clothes Max is wearing.

Colleen: I don't really like the color they use, but I do love the boots. Uh, tell me, where did you get yours?

Max: Company. I work for a research facility in New Mexico. I'm here in Socorro on a business trip. I was on my way to my hotel and I got kind of lost.

Colleen: So you ended up here at this house?

Max: Yeah, I saw you and I thought you were the owner so I hid.

Colleen: No, I'm currently living in a hotel getting to the convention.

Max looks deep into her eyes.

Max: Same hotel I'm staying at?

Colleen: I don't know. How about we get into my car and I'll take you to yours?

Max: I would like that. But I need reassurance...

Max slowly lifts two fingers on both his hands and places them in Colleen's mouth, stretching her cheeks as far he can.

Max: ...Is this a costume?

Colleen quickly punches Max's chest, making him fall to the ground. Colleen rubs her cheeks because of the pain she felt.

Colleen: (angry) Yes! Worked on it all night long!

Max stands up.

Max: Oh, ho, ho, ho! A girl with sass! I have to tell you, you don't want to mess with a guy like me. Back at college, I was all-time MMA champion.

Colleen: (smirks) How about you come over here and prove it?

Max: Don't think that just because you're a girl I'm going to go easy on you.

Colleen: Don't expect the same from me.

Max puts his fists up and so does Colleen. They both walk in a circle in opposite directions, waiting for each of them to take the first hit. Max takes a sprint to hit her, but she quickly grabs his left arm and puts it on her shoulder, twisting it.

Colleen: Want to reveal the truth now?

Max: (in pain) W-W-What tru-th-th? I-I-I told you, I'm a scientist, working for a research facility in New Mexi-co-co. I'm here on a business trip-

Colleen: I don't believe a single word that is coming out of your mouth.

Max tries to have control of his left arm, but Colleen twists it more, causing it to be on the verge of being dislocated.

Colleen: I suggest you let your arm stay there. I'm a nervous woman.

Max slowly grabs a taser with his right arm, making sure she doesn't notice.

Max: (in pain) O-o-okay. I'll tell you the truth. But first, why not go to the lightning round?

Max uses the taser on Colleen, causing her to let go of Max's left arm. Max punches her in the chin with his right and makes sure she stays on the ground by grabbing her arms and pushes them on the ground.

Max: Why don't you give up? I studied every move in the book.

Colleen: Yeah? But did you study this?

Colleen kicks Max's groin and kicks his face with a back flip kick. She gets ready to unleash more on the man, like something out of an episode of Fist of the North Star, by yelling out every word that comes to her mind every time she lays a punch or kick to Max.

Colleen: HIYA! HIYA! HAVE A TASTE OF LEO DECAPRIO AND PIERCE BROSNAN! HIYA! HIYA!

Colleen lays a few more punches before laying a kick on him, which sends him flying to the tree. Max is battered and weakened and can hardly get up. He tries his best to stand up and fight her again, but Colleen grabs Max and pushes him to make sure he stays on the tree.

Colleen: Now, who's the 'all time MMA champion', college boy?

Max: (weak) I-I guess you, lady.

Colleen: Now, you want to tell me the truth or do I have to do that again to you?

Max see's a figure quietly sneaking up behind Colleen.

Max: You know, you forgot something about martial arts.

Colleen: And what's that?

The figure whacks a nightstick on Colleen's head, causing her to fall to the ground unconscious.

Max: Always check your surroundings.

Max sees the figure more clearly and sees that it's Groomer, who is angry at him.

Groomer: What are you DOING?! We've been wondering where you were and your signal tracked here!

Max slowly gets up.

Max: I was just here to put the files back.

Groomer becomes shocked and more angry at him.

Groomer: FOR WHAT?! WE NEEDED THOSE! Now we have to go in there and get them back! Oh, wait till I tell Parvo about this. He is SO going to wish you were never born!

Max: But you don't need to go back in there!

Groomer: Yes I do, thanks to your little stunt!

Max: No you don't! They're right here!

Max pulls out two files out, which were hiding in his dress shirt. Groomer looks at Max and then back at the files. She furiously walks to Max and takes them, looking through them.

Groomer: These are the same one's we collected...

Max: I simply went back here to put the real ones back in. Those are copies of the real ones I made back at base.

Groomer looks at Max, still angry, but somewhat calm.

Max: You know you're lovely when you yell at your workers?

Groomer looks down and laughs to herself.

Groomer: Oh, Mr Parker. I swear, you are going to kill me one of these days.

Groomer looks down at Colleen, causing her to be mad.

Groomer: But do you have any idea who this is?

Max: Colleen of the Road Rovers, mam. A British Rough Collie who is mastered at fighting her foes with her fists. As you can see, she really laid a few hits on me.

Max smirks and Groomer slaps him.

Groomer: And now she probably contacted the Rovers and there's no doubt that they're on their way right now!

Groomer pulls out a blaster and points it at her head.

Max: You know you don't need to do that.

Groomer: She is a Road Rover, something that you should have a personal grudge against. She and the Road Rovers are too dangerous to be kept alive.

Max: How I can hate something that I never met in my life? She didn't even contacted anyone while she pummeled me.

Master: (on radio) Colleen, I think I can get the camera's back on. Report!

Max and Groomer look at each other. Max eventually picks up the walkie.

Max: She'll talk to you later.

Max turns off the radio.

Groomer: Any more bright ideas, Mr Parker?

Max: You got any cuffs?

Groomer: Yes. Why?

* * *

Five minutes later, Colleen awakens. She still feels a bit woozy from the hit she took. Her vision comes back and she see's Max standing with Groomer having a conversation. Groomer notices that Colleen is awake.

Groomer: Hey.

Max turns and looks at Colleen.

Max: Good evening, Colleen of the Road Rovers.

Colleen still speaks in an Irish accent.

Colleen: But I'm not her. I'm going to a convention tomorrow with this costume on.

Max: You can get rid of that act now, Road Rover. It's not common to see a dog standing on two legs, talking perfect English, knowing how to fight, and speaking in a somewhat fake accent.

Colleen changes back to her regular speaking British voice.

Colleen: Ok. You got the truth from me, now how about the truth from you?

Max steps to the left, revealing Groomer.

Colleen: Oh, how surprising. The woman who still hasn't gotten rid of that ugly bucket off her head.

Groomer: If I had a dime every time you said that to me...

Colleen tries to get up, but can't.

Max: Aw, I'm afraid we can't let you do that. Your hands and legs ain't going anywhere.

Colleen see's that they put cuffs on her legs and feels that they put cuffs on her hands, making her stuck on the tree.

Colleen: Wait till my Master gets those cameras back on.

Groomer: I'm afraid that won't happen. I've disabled the cameras again for another ten minutes, which was five minutes ago. I'm afraid we must leave.

Max: You go, Groomer. I need to have a talk with her.

Groomer: I'm going to my car that I left in town. I expect you back at base within ten minutes or you'll be left here with her.

Groomer starts running back to her vehicle.

Max: So, what else do you want to know, Road Rover?

Colleen: What did you and Groomer come here for?

Max: Well, for these.

Max pulls out the files from his coat.

Max: You know what these are?

Colleen: Something that belongs to my Master. And when we find out that you stole them and hid them somewhere, it will only be a matter of time before we steal them back from you.

Max: But did we really steal them?

Colleen gets confused by this but then after a while, it comes to her.

Colleen: Of course! You guys came here to steal something but put it back. The cameras were disabled during the robbery so you could steal them, go to your base and make copies of the files, then put the real ones back in.

Max: So that way, the robbery never took place and we will leave as if we never came here in the first place. You know, as if we whisked out of existence.

Colleen: What a vivid plan your boss Parvo came up with.

Max: Actually, it was Groomer's. Making copies and putting the real ones back in was my secret idea. I came up with it five minutes after we reported to Parvo. It worked, until you showed up and tried to ruin it.

Colleen: But one must always wonder, why do you need those files?

Max slowly walks to Colleen, kneels beside her, and shows seriousness in his voice.

Max: It's something that Parvo needs for something new. I don't do spoilers, so all I'm telling you is that it will help him defeat you and your friends. It will also cause your Master, Professor William F. Shepherd, to crawl on his knees and kiss Parvo's foot.

Colleen: And what does this have to do with you?

Max gets confused by this comment.

Max: What do you mean?

Colleen: How do you fit in all of this? You don't seem to be a psychopath like him or his adversaries.

Max: Once my work is done, I will be handsomely paid. Ten million United States dollars. That is what he is also paying for the other scientists who will be working with me on a project that will give Parvo an army he only thought would happen in dreams.

Colleen: (scoffs) Greed. Same old dream. Once you have that in your hands, you will buy everything you've ever wanted.

Max: Not exactly. Unlike him, I don't care for world domination or to hold the world in danger. I want to save people.

Colleen: You call working for Parvo just to get paid saving people?

Max: I don't care about him. And in a way, yes. I want to save people from cancer and other diseases that affect the human body. When I have that money, I will donate it to a research facility in Utah where I worked at, maybe keep some of it for myself, but nonetheless, I will use that money to help people.

Colleen: And you will do it when you see Parvo's face all over the world?

Max: It's not a problem for me as long as you don't look up.

Colleen: You know what would make you then?

Max: What?

Colleen: A coward, who worked with someone for the sake of money.

Max see's that a camera in the house turns on and so does the camera in the backyard above the door. He quickly looks back at Colleen.

Max: Listen, Colleen. I don't have any personal issues with you, your friends, or your Master. I hope we meet each other again in better circumstances.

Max gets up.

Max: Oh! You might need this.

Max takes out Colleen's radio and places it near her feet.

Max: I trust that you'll contact Master and he'll get you out of here. It was nice chatting... and fighting with a Road Rover. Goodbye, Colleen.

Max smiles, gets back into his car and drives as fast as he can back to his base, leaving Colleen alone with nothing but her radio.


	5. Chapter V

July 25th, 1999

A year has passed. We are seeing Max, Aaron, Atwater, and a group of scientists working on a new machine that they have been working on for the past year. They spent countless days and nights working on it, making sure that the formula for each superpower was perfected, as well as making sure that the process of turning into a cano-sapien would be safe for humans. The machine itself was huge. It looked like a huge brick wall made of metal with many electronic buttons to touch (a shutdown button, override, start, etc.) There was a door made of glass so that the test subject would be able enter the machine. If this is a success, not only will Parvo have a grand army to have, but the scientists will be walking out of the island with ten million dollars in their pocket. Of course, with every project, it wasn't perfect. There were a couple of setbacks; sometimes the machine kept breaking down or they didn't have a specific part to the machine and they would have to go out and steal or buy the part they needed. But, today was the day. The day that they have been waiting for. Max, not really knowing much on engineering, has his back on the wall, watching Aaron and Atwater putting the last finishing touches on the machine.

Aaron: Okay, sir, I think I got that last piece of wire where it should.

Atwater: Let me take a look.

Atwater takes a look at the wire Aaron placed and starts moving it around.

Atwater: Not really.

Atwater is able to place the wire where it should've been.

Aaron: What was wrong?

Atwater: It was lowered a little bit. Okay, that should be all.

Aaron closes the metal door and locks it.

Atwater: Mr. Parker, care to do the honors?

Max was not paying attention to what Atwater asked him. Something came to him, something that had been bothering him for the past year. He always kept it to him and hid it from his co-workers, even from Parvo. Atwater goes to Max and touches his shoulder.

Atwater: Mr Parker.

Max is startled by this and becomes full aware.

Max: What? I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention.

Atwater: I was asking if you would like to do the honors by turning the machine on.

Max: Why not let Aaron do it? He's closer to it.

Atwater: But this is your idea, Max. This is your creation.

Max: Our creation.

Aaron: Based on an original idea from you.

Max: Well, yeah, but-

Atwater: Max, you deserve the honor to turn it on. Please.

After Atwater rewarded him with a kind smile, Max walks to the machine, pulls a lever and turns on the machine. All the lights turn on, even the lights for the buttons turn on. After a few moments, everything on the machine was turned on. Max, proud of all the hard work they put into it, starts having a big smile on his face. Aaron laughs and cheers, giving Atwater and Max a high five.

Aaron: WHOO, BABY! IT'S CHRISTMAS IN JULY!

Max: That's exactly what it looks like, Aaron.

Max laughs and all three give each other a hug.

Atwater: Don't squeeze too hard, you two!

Max lets go and so does Aaron.

Max: Oh, sorry, sir. I forgot you have your friend, the praying mantis, in your pocket.

Atwater: No. It's the flea this time.

Max laughs and so does Aaron.

Max: Come on, Atwater! Let's break out the champagne! We deserve a party after all of our hard work!

Atwater: (yawns) Yeah, but, we first need some sleep. It's 2:00 at night. We've been working for 24 hours straight.

Max: Science needs to be a time waster, otherwise, where's the fun in it?

Aaron: Yeah, ain't that the truth?

Max: All right, I'll get a little bit of sleep and talk to Parvo and we'll have a celebration. I'll see you at noon, Atwater.

Atwater: Same goes to you two. You guys go ahead, I'll close up for tonight.

Aaron: Okay, see you Atwater.

Max and Aaron leave the room while Atwater closes the room for the night. They both walk back to their rooms, both of them very proud for what they and the scientists have done for a whole year.

* * *

It is now evening. The scientists are having a little celebration party, each of the scientists are drinking champagne, eating food, and just having conversations among themselves. Max and Aaron get themselves some champagne, each of them pouring a bottle of it into their glass.

Max: I want you to remember something about today, Mr Ash.

Aaron: And what's that?

Max: Life is good.

They both nod to each other and tip their glass. They both take a small sip of their champagne.

Max: Wow. I usually prefer non-alcoholic, but this stuff is not bad. I should buy this for my house.

Aaron: I cannot believe that it has been a year since we started this, Max.

Max: Me neither. I'm so proud that I can't wait to get back to Utah and get straight back into working in my facility. I suppose you can't wait to see good old Queen and Country again?

Aaron: (smiles) Yes, Max.

Max: I've spent way too much time away from home.

Aaron: Lucky for you. I haven't been home in years.

Max stops taking a sip and looks at Aaron with a worried face.

Aaron: What?

Max: Are you serious?

Aaron: Oh! No, Max. It's just a figure of speech. Because I've been on the road so much after I left college, it's like I'm not there anymore than I should be. You understand what I'm trying to say?

Max: Yeah, I think I do.

Aaron notices Parvo, who handshakes a fellow scientist. He comes to Max and Aaron's table.

Parvo: Ah, Mr Parker and Mr Ash. The two who worked their behinds off so hard on this project.

Max and Aaron handshake with Parvo.

Max: Thank you, sir.

Parvo: (smiles) No, thank you. Without you Max, this wouldn't have been possible.

Max: Please, sir. You don't need to exaggerate. The thanks also goes to my partner, Aaron, and Atwater.

Parvo: But it was you alone who came up with this idea. Now, all we need to worry about is see if it ends up being a success.

Aaron: Sir, me, Max, and Atwater did our calculations. It should go smooth as silk.

Parvo: You might not know what could happen on something that has not yet been tested. Mr Parker, may I talk to you in private?

Max: Sure.

Max gets up and walks out of the room with Parvo.

Parvo: So, Mr Parker, do you mind explaining me the process of this machine?

Max stops and looks at Parvo with a confused look on his face.

Max: Didn't Atwater showed you the machine, sir?

Parvo: Yes.

Max: Then he must have told you how it works or how it should work.

Parvo: He did, but I just want to hear it again from your point of view, if you understand.

Max: (sighs) Okay. So, what we hope to accomplish with this is to create an army of cano-sapiens who were once human. In order for the machine to work though, it needs to have two formulas, one is a dog breed formula of your choosing; Greyhound, Corgi, whatever. The second formula is a superpower of your choosing; flying, super strength, telepathy, yadda yadda yadda. When they are inserted into the machine and when you go to use them on the test subject, they turn into a gas that is safe to inhale. The gas goes into the body and starts adding cells from the dog and superpower formula. Inhalation should only be for about a minute. The test subject then gets taken out to let the transformation process begin. Unfortunately, it's in its early stages, so the transformation begins roughly ten minutes after inhalation of the gas. Once we perfect the formulas, transformation for other test subjects should start undergoing after just ten seconds of inhalation. After all of that, they should be trained as soldiers in your new army.

Parvo: Wow, a lot of information. Tell me, was it you who devised the formulas and made the calculations to be sure that it's safe for human experimentation?

Max: Well, yeah, but Atwater and Aaron and most of the scientists were mostly perfecting it.

Parvo: Right. So, have you found any test subjects yet?

Max: No, sir. We'll have to start looking for the first one tomorrow. We might have to travel the world just to find the perfect person.

Parvo: No, I don't think so.

Max: Excuse me?

Parvo: I've already found a test subject capable of undergoing the process.

Max: Who?

Parvo looks deep into Max's eyes.

Parvo: Why, you, Mr Parker.

Max: Me? Me? Uh... no. I can't. It's too much of a risk to test it on me. Please, we need to look for someone else.

Parvo pushes Max to the wall and holds him there, causing Max to be scared.

Max: Sir...?

Parvo: Listen to me. It's dangerous, I know. But I don't think there's anyone else here perfect enough then you. You made the machine so you must test it on yourself. It's perfect, it fits.

Max: But, sir, a scientist can't perform miracles on himself.

Parvo: Rubbish. Even Sir Humphrey Davy tested gas on himself, later known as laughing gas.

Max: That's nice to know, but why me? Why not test it on Aaron or Atwater first? They helped me make it.

Parvo: They are not fit enough to be tested. After he showed me the machine, I thought long and hard over who should be the first one to be tested and I choose you. I want you to be ready. Tomorrow, 1:00. No questions, no whys, ands, ifs, or buts about it.

Max: But, sir-

Parvo: Didn't I told you no buts?!

Max: If-

Parvo: Ah! No ifs either!

Max: I have to ask you something though.

Parvo: But you heard me, no-

Max: What do you intend to prove if I go through it successfully?

Parvo lets go of Max.

Parvo: That you are the best out of all of us. You know the penalty if you fail.

Max: (sighs) Yes, sir.

Parvo: Good. Remember, tomorrow at 1:00.

Max: After that, I get cured, and I move on with my life?

Parvo: Yes. I promise you that.

Parvo pats his shoulder with his metal hand.

Parvo: Enjoy the evening.

Parvo turns to go back in the room. He starts coughing. He quickly takes a device and puts it on his mouth. He presses a button and a flavored liquid pack goes in his mouth, which he bites down, making the liquid go down his throat. He wipes his mouth and continues walking.

Max: Wait, sir! I need to speak with Groomer, in private. Outside.

Parvo turns to look at Max.

Parvo: For what?

Max: It's just something that's been bothering me for a long time and I don't want to discuss it with anyone but her. I'm sure you understand.

Parvo: (nods) Yes, Max. I understand. When do you need to talk to her?

Max: Within an hour.

Parvo: I'll let her know.

Parvo goes inside. Max starts walking to go outside.

* * *

Max is sitting on the sandy shore. Max removed his shoes and socks to make sure his bare feet reach the water. He feels the touch of someone's hand. Max takes a look and sees that it's Groomer.

Groomer: Hello, Mr Parker.

Max: (smiles) Hello, Groomer.

Groomer: I've heard you needed to talk to me?

Max: Yes.

Max gets up and picks up his shoes and socks. He and Groomer start taking a long walk around the island.

Max: I don't know where to start.

Groomer: Go ahead and tell me, Max. What is bothering you? Is it because of what you have to go through tomorrow?

Max: Well, yes. It's partially that. But there's something else.

Groomer: What?

Max: I...

Max sighs and stops walking.

Groomer: Max?

Max: I don't know what it is, but... Okay. Ever since you kissed me, I've been thinking nothing but you. Every day since then, even in my dreams, my thoughts are on you. It's like a vision or a hallucination that I can't get out of my head. No matter what I do to try to get rid of it, it always comes back to me.

Groomer: So, you're saying that you're suffering from the kiss I gave you?

Max: Yes.

Groomer turns in the opposite direction.

Groomer: Do you... love me?

Max: What? No. It's just that, I don't know how to feel right now. Every time I look at you, it just brings me back. I don't know how to fix it, but-

Groomer: Max, you know that will never work.

Max: What? What wouldn't?

Groomer: You and me. I've been loyal to Parvo these past four years and you're nothing but a scientist from America that Parvo thinks you are the best out of all of them. Out of all of us.

Max: Why do you think that he does?

Groomer: Well... I-I don't know, but that's not the point! You and me in a relationship would be impossible!

Max: I'm not saying that I have feelings for you, Groomer! I'm just saying that all I want right now is to act like that kiss never happened! I wish you never gave me that kiss!

Groomer: (angry) SO DO I! Every day I wake up and every time I'm asleep it just brings me back to that day! I wish that you were someone else kissing me!

Groomer turns back to the other side and starts shedding a tear down her cheek.

Max: You are suffering too?

Groomer wipes the tear off her cheek.

Groomer: Yes. I am. I'm sorry I gave you that kiss.

Max: I'm sorry too. I just wish I could forget it, that's all.

Groomer turns to Max.

Groomer: And you will. Once you get cured, I want to be sure that we both forget it.

Max: Okay.

Groomer smiles and Max continues to walk with Groomer around the island one last time.

Max and Groomer continue to walk around the island for one last time.

* * *

July 26th, 1999

Today is the day. Max could hardly get any sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he always thought what would happen if things go wrong. Max was able to get a couple of hours of sleep. Knowing that it's only 10:00 AM, he decides to take a quick shower, the last shower he would take as a human. After taking the shower, he goes to his journal and starts writing:

_July 26th, 1999_

_Today is the day that I undergo the process of being a 'cano-sapien'. To be honest, I am scared. We did suspect that the test subject could die due to their organs shutting down. I hope that doesn't happen to me. Well, I might as well stop writing and I'll come back when I'm a cano-sapien._

After waiting for two hours in his room, he makes his way to where the machine is. They dubbed it The Cano-Sapien-Mafier.

An hour has passed. Atwater, Parvo, Groomer, Aaron, and Max are there. The scientists are waiting in the conference room. A screen turns on and it shows Parvo standing in front of the machine. They have set up a camera in the room to show the scientists what's going on.

Parvo: First, there was a dream. Now there is a reality. This machine that you have built will bring an end to a team of mongrels. This machine will prove once and for all that we will gladly have this world in our hands. Everyone will look up to us. Thanks to all of you who worked so hard on this in the past year, you have proved that there will be no one to stop us. You will be witnessing the creation of a new army. I have chosen Max Thomas Parker to be the first test subject.

Parvo makes a hand motion to Max.

Max: Oh.

Parvo walks to the other side and Max stands in front of the machine.

Max: Hey, everyone. I appreciate for the hard work that we have created in just one year. I am sure that this demonstration will perfectly make it clear that there will be no greater army than the one of Parvo. Just so you know, I'm doing this for my own goodwill. I am intending to show you guys the first steps into the new form of cano-sapiens. After we do research on me, specifically my dog breed and superpower I will be given by my own choosing, I will be cured and return as a human being. Please note that it won't be instantaneous and this process of transformation should take about ten minutes to occur. If I die, just know that I did this to prove the capabilities of being a cano-sapien. All right, I'm ready.

Atwater nods and turns the machine on. Max places the two formulas that he chose into the machine. The glass door opens. Max sighs and walks in. The door closes. Atwater presses a couple of buttons. The machine starts making sounds. A grey gas soon comes from the top of where Max is standing in the machine. The smoke covers the whole door to the point where no one can see Max. Finally, after a minute, the machine turns off. The gas goes back to where it came from via a fan built inside. The door opens and Max comes out, still a human being.

Max: All right everyone, ten minutes should start now.

Max sets an alarm on his watch to be set off after ten minutes have passed. He gets a chair and places it in front of the machine. He sits on the chair.

Max: It's a going to be a small wait so uh, play cards or something. I'll play this.

Max pulls out a small gaming device.

Max: It's called a Game Boy Color. It's a new thing that Nintendo made. I bought this six months ago while me and Atwater went to California were looking for a part for the machine. I remember when the first Game Boy came out. I think I was 14 when they came out and I bought the very first one when it came to my town. The Game Boy was great. I remember a lot of great games on it: _Tetris_, _Super Mario Land_, and a lot of other games. Anyway, I'm going to be playing this game for the Game Boy Color called _Pokémon: Red_. For those of you who don't know, Pokémon are these creatures that you train to fight other Pokémon . It's kind of like a Tamagotchi, but ten times better. I've heard that the new one with Pikachu in it is coming out this October, so can't wait to get that when I get back to Utah. If I ever wanted to be a Pokémon, I would love to be a Pikachu. I fell in love with that particular Pokémon when I was watching the anime recently. The anime has that kid named Ash Ketchum who wants to be a Pokémon master and he has Pikachu with him in his adventures and...

* * *

Nine and a half minutes have passed. Max is currently playing the game on his device.

Max: Oh, come on, Zubat! Why can't you just leave me alone? Whatever, taste the fury of my Charmander!

Everyone around Max looks bored out of their minds, including Parvo and Groomer.

Parvo: (sighs) I really should have considered using someone else.

Groomer: (sighs) And used someone who doesn't act like a nerd from college. Two minutes I had to sit through, 'Nintendo this and Pokémon that.' I've never heard so much boring stuff in my entire life. If I wanted to know that stuff, not that I wouldn't, I would have looked it up on the Internet. I mean, seriously, you expect him to-

Max's watch started making a sound, 'Beep, beep. Beep, beep. Beep, beep'. The alarm has been set off. Max notices this and turns off the alarm, as well as the gaming device. He puts the gaming device far away from him. He waits, and waits, and waits, and waits. After what felt like a minute, Max and everyone around him feel disappointed that nothing happened. Even the scientists in the conference room felt disappointed.

Max: Well, nothing happened. I told you, sir. I'm not fit enough for this. Now, we need to go find someone el-

Before he could get the last word, something felt didn't right. He didn't know what it was, but he couldn't figure it out. His head wasn't feeling right. He starts putting his left hand on his head and starts slowly rubbing it. Parvo starts being intrigued that the transformation has started.

Parvo: Something wrong, Mr Parker?

Max: I don't know, sir. I think I'm having a headache. Must be from the coffee I drank before we did this.

Max keeps rubbing his head until he feels something wet. He takes a look at his hands and see's sweat. The room wasn't even hotter than 65 degrees.

Max: Um, sir. No one raised the temperature in this room, did they...?

Max starts feeling the same thing he felt on his head. The heat rushed from his head all the way around his body. His body was on fire and his blood was boiling. The pain to Max felt so indescribable that all he could do was scream in agony. All of a sudden, he feels something on his hands, like hair. He looked down and saw white fur. The fur came out of his skin like wildfire, the fur changing from white to black. The fur started surrounding his body, from his arms, to his torso, all the way down to his legs and feet. After he stood up, he felt something in his back. Then, A nub sprouted at the base of Max's spine. It quickly grew longer until Max bore a long black and white tail. He feels something on his head. His human ears were being coated in black fur and the black fur was covering them to the point where his ears were no longer there, as if his ears just burrowed in his head and stayed there. He feels something on his head. All of a sudden, two new ears popped out of the top of his head, black and white pointy ears, like dog ears. Then he gets to the part which could be possibly the worst part of his transformation. As his face pushed forward, he screamed more and more in agony. His jaws stretched, nose and mouth fusing into a muzzle of a dog. His human teeth formed into canine teeth. During this, his body grew, possibly three or four more inches. As his body grew, the fur pushed toward of Max's clothing, tattering them. The bottom of the shoes that Max was wearing burst open, showing his new white four-toed dog feet. During this, the scientists in the conference room were fascinated by it, but felt afraid. Atwater and Aaron were also scared, yet they were fascinated that it was working. Groomer was worried for Max, though she too felt it was fascinating to see how well it was working. Parvo and Storm just stood there watching the whole thing with an evil grin on their faces. Then, suddenly, the changes stopped. Max was lying on the ground, weak, but alive.

Max: (groaning)

Groomer walks over to Max.

Groomer: You all right, Mr Parker?

Max: Yeah. I'm weak and sore, but yeah, I'm alright. I think I need an aspirin or something after that. I thought I was going to die or something.

Groomer: Well, good thing you didn't.

Max slowly gets up, his vision is a little blurry, but eventually, his vision comes clear.

Max: So, did it work?

Groomer: Yeah. It did, Mr Parker. You've turned into a cano-sapien.

Max: What? You serious? Let me see.

Groomer looks around and see's a small circular mirror on a table. She picks it up and hands it to Max.

Groomer: See for yourself.

Max: Thank you...

Max is about to grab the mirror when he see's that his hands are white, yet they were covered in fur. Being startled by this, quickly grabs the mirror and slowly raises it to his face. He sees after turning his head a little bit that his face changed into a muzzle.

Max: AH!

Max drops the mirror and it shatters. Max slowly backs up and starts touching himself with his hands to feel his new body.

Max: A m-m-muzzle? Pointy ears? Thick black and white fur?

Max starts touching his back and feels his grown tail.

Max: And a tail?! I'm... I'm...

Parvo: A cano-sapien?

Max takes quick look at his new body.

Max: Yes. I am a cano-sapien.

Max slowly gets happy, then he gets proud that it worked.

Max: YES! I AM A CANO-SAPIEN!

Max started to get so excited, but sees that his clothes were tattered from the transformation.

Max: What? Oh, you got to be kidding me! My clothes!

Storm: I'm sure we'll get you new ones, Mr Parker.

Max: Wait, did I got a little bit taller during the transformation? Gee, I must be 5'10 or something.

Max see's that the mirror shattered and goes to pick it up, but the mirror and the tiny pieces start to float. He looks at his hand and starts to focus energy on it, making it float more until it reached his left hand. The scientists become fascinated by this, so did everyone in the room with Max.

Max: Oh yeah, I forgot. I chose telekinesis as my superpower.

Everyone around Max gave him a round of applause, including the other scientists. The machine worked. An army will soon be created thanks to Max and the scientists. Parvo walks to Max, who still has the mirror and it's pieces floating in the air.

Parvo: Ladies and gentlemen, what you see before your eyes is a dream that has become a reality. Thanks to you, and to Mr Parker, you made this a dream come true. Finally, I shall have the greatest army to ever exist in the history of this world. With this and the cano-mutants, we will be VICTORIOUS! NO ONE WILL STOP US! FOR THE WORLD!

This gives the courage for everyone to join in and shout, 'FOR THE WORLD', three more times. Everyone applauds and the screen turns off in the conference room.

Parvo: (handshakes Max) Fantastic job on you and the scientists for creating this, Mr Parker! Thanks to all of you, the world will finally be ours!

Max: No need to thank me, Parvo. Thank you for giving us this opportunity.

Parvo: (nods) Now, let's get you into better fitting clothes for you. We need to start doing tests on you so we can see how our cano-sapiens act.

Max: (smiles) Yes, sir.

They all leave the room with big smiles on their faces. Max, filled with excitement, cannot wait to get the ten million dollars and go back to his ordinary life in Utah.


	6. Chapter VI

Max had undergo tests that tested on how he acts as a cano-sapien. Of course, Max isn't a great fighter, so he couldn't have passed the tests with flying colors if he stuck with his fists. But with telekinesis as his super power, he was able to perform great abilities with it. With telekinesis, he is able to push his enemies away from him and let them freeze in place so he could lay a punch or a kick on them. He can lift anything, no matter how heavy it is, and throw at it his enemies. He can levitate to fly away from his enemies, if necessary. He can also use his telekinesis to break and bend stuff, if he needs to, like trying to get out of a locked room or something. With these abilities, it is without a shadow of a doubt that Max is indeed quite a fighter.

* * *

A week has passed. Max is sitting in his room, who is wearing proper clothes that would fit for his cano-sapien form. He writes in his journal:

_August 3rd, 1999_

_One week has passed since I became a cano-sapien. We have been going through tests to see how I fight as a cano-sapien, and I absolutely hate it. Don't get me wrong, it's nice to feel like I'm Luke Skywalker or something with my telekinesis, but being a dog. My God, is it ridiculous. Just having to feel my fur coated fingers dragging this pen just to write is almost like I'm not human anymore, like I'm some kind of creature that shouldn't exist. I don't know how the Road Rovers can stand being like this, though they are actually dogs and not human beings, so I guess I can see why. But it's been a week and I still haven't heard from Atwater. It shouldn't have taken this long to develop the cure for a cano-sapien. I'm going to visit Parvo today. Maybe he'll give me some answers. I'm going to have to give him answers though since he needs me for something, probably for an update on our soldiers. Well, here I go. It should go smooth._

Max stops writing and puts his journal on his nightstand and leaves the room to report to Parvo.

* * *

Max goes into Parvo's room. In the room are Parvo sitting at his desk, Groomer and Storm standing by Parvo on opposite sides, and a few cano-mutants and humans.

Max: Good evening, sir.

Parvo: Good evening, Mr Parker. Come closer to me.

Max does so and stops when he gets close enough to the desk.

Max: You needed me, sir?

Parvo: Yes. How is progress so far in finding soldiers?

Max: Well, we were able to find over one hundred candidates. We feel that orphans or people with military experience are a better choice than choosing random people out of a hat. In the following weeks or months, should be able to find the fifty thousand that you need.

Parvo: (chuckling) Good. Good.

Max feels nervous and starts rubbing his hand up and down on what used to be his left human arm. Parvo notices this.

Parvo: What's the matter, Mr Parker?

Max: Well, sir, it's been a week. I still haven't gotten word from Atwater on that cure he's been developing for me.

Parvo: Why do you want to leave us so soon? You got a date waiting for you in Utah, Mr Parker?

Max: No, sir. It's just that I think I've been a dog for long enough. Plus, I haven't yet gotten word from my bank account about the ten million dollars.

Parvo: Don't worry, Mr Parker. You'll get the money soon enough.

Max: But when? When will the cure be made and when will I get my ten million? I feel like you are holding me and all of the scientists prisoners here for no reason.

Parvo gets slightly angry at this comment, but keeps calm.

Parvo: Listen, Mr Parker. I would like to make a proposition for you.

Max gets worried by what he has to say to him.

Parvo: How would you like to be the commander of the new army with Storm?

Max gets shocked by this.

Max: Excuse me, sir?

Parvo: You heard me, unless you didn't get the wax out of your dog ears this morning. I want you and Storm to command the new army. Think of it. An army, following you and Storm's every command. With me being involved with you two, the army will be unstoppable! I will let you have a life out in the world, but no matter what, you must obey me.

Max turns away from Parvo, shocked by what he has offered.

Max: Sir, that is a great offer you can give me, but I can't accept.

Parvo: Excuse me?

Max: I have a life out there.

Parvo: All of us do, Mr Parker...

Parvo slowly walks to Max, putting his metal hand on Max's shoulder.

Parvo: ...which is why, for the future of having control of the world, I feel that a person like you should be given this opportunity, an opportunity that no one else can handle.

Max turns to him.

Max: Well, I guess that makes sense...

Parvo slightly smiles.

Max: ...but I can't accept. I have a life out in the world. I want to help people, not terrorize them. I'm not throwing it away for something I wouldn't feel comfortable doing.

Parvo becomes angry at this comment.

Parvo: 'Want to help people'. I understand, Mr Parker. Me and you could have helped the world and you're throwing it away.

Max: I'm sorry if I offend you, but you're confusing help with terrorism.

Parvo: Well, you need to start somewhere.

Parvo stares at Max, angry that he doesn't want to do what he asked him to.

Max: If that is all, sir, I'll be leaving and going back to work-

Max walks to the big door, but it closes and it locks by itself.

Max: Sir?

Parvo reveals to have locked it with a press of a button from a remote control device.

Parvo: You're not going anywhere.

Max: Um, sir-

Parvo punches Max in the face with his left hand.

Max: Ow! What was that fo-

Parvo: (angry) Do you think I'm stupid, Max? You think I don't know what you have done?

Max is now scared by how Parvo is acting.

Max: What are you talking about? I've been loyal to you!

Parvo: No you haven't, you scrawny rat! You have done something that has no business to be here!

Max: What?! What is it that I have done?!

Parvo: Oh don't worry, I will tell you. First, I need to be sure that you don't go anywhere. Storm!

Storm walks to Parvo.

Parvo: Make sure that he's secured to the wall.

Storm grins and pushes Max to the wall. He then places four devices on each of Max's arms and legs that stick to the wall, so he won't go anywhere. Storm puts a blaster on Max's head.

Storm: You use your telekinesis on me or anyone here, I'll gladly put my little friend in your head.

Max is frightened and angry at this point, but complies with Storm's order.

Parvo: Now, I'm afraid we'll have to do this the hard way. It seems that Max is not the only one who has betrayed me. What I am going to be doing is a simple test. Storm will kill Max the moment I yell 'fire'. When Max is killed, we'll know that it was only him. Ready, Storm?

Storm nods and ready's his blaster. Max getting ready to meet his certain doom, starts breathing in and out. Groomer starts getting nervous over Max.

Parvo: 1...

Groomer looks at Max then back to Parvo then back to each other.

Parvo: 2...

Groomer keeps looking back to the two, getting more nervous.

Parvo: 3...

Groomer starts trembling, not sure on what to do. Max holds his breath and closes his eyes, waiting for Storm to start shooting.

Parvo: FIRE!

Groomer: NO! STOP! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!

Groomer runs in front of Parvo, full of hysterics.

Groomer: STOP THIS AT ONCE! DON'T DO THIS TO HIM! GIVE HIM A SECOND CHANCE!

This has caused Parvo and Storm to be in shock. Max looks in disbelief. Parvo looks down in disappointment.

Parvo: Wow. I should have known that it was also you.

Groomer: What...?

Parvo: You failed, Groomer. The test wasn't only for Max. It was also for you.

Groomer: But...

Parvo: Come on, Groomer. Stop with the act. I know what it is that you and Max have done.

Groomer: Sir, whatever it is we done, we'll make it up to you! I promise!

Parvo pulls out a photo of Max and Groomer, where they first kissed in Socorro.

Parvo: How do you suppose to do that with this?

Groomer looks at the photo.

Groomer: But, sir... I can explain...

Parvo: Can you also explain with this?

Parvo plays a video on one of the screens with the remote control device. It's a video of when Max and Groomer talked to each other on the sandy shores of the island.

Max on video: Ever since you kissed me, I've been thinking nothing but you. Every day since then, even in my dreams, my thoughts are on you. It's like a vision or a hallucination that I can't get out of my head. No matter what I do to try to get rid of it, it always comes back to me.

Groomer on video: So, you're saying that you're suffering from the kiss I gave you?

Max on video: Yes.

The video shows Groomer turning in the opposite direction from Max.

Groomer on video: Do you... love me?

Max on video: What? No. It's just that, I don't know how to feel right now. Every time I look at you, it just brings me back-

Parvo pauses the video with the remote. Groomer looks disappointed by what she watched.

Parvo: What do you have to say, Groomer?

Groomer: Sir, please. I promise that we'll make it up to you, like it never happened-

Parvo: (angry) OH FOR PETE'S SAKE! I'm surrounded by two idiots that don't how to explain for themselves!

Max: So you did send a spy that day. I don't know which cano-mutant you-

Parvo: NO, MR PARKER! NOT A CANO-MUTANT!

Parvo takes out a radio from his pocket.

Parvo: Get in here, please!

A door opens by itself and Aaron approaches from the darkness from the hall.

Max: (shocked) You...!

Aaron: (sighs) I'm sorry, Max. I was the only he could trust to spy on you two. I had no choice but to obey.

Max: (angry) Wait till I get out of this and get my hands on you!

Max struggles and tries to break off the devices.

Aaron: You would have done the same for me. You'll be glad that I did this for you, Max.

Parvo gives Aaron the photo.

Parvo: Burn it. I never want to see it again.

Aaron: (nods) Yes, sir.

Aaron leaves the room and the door closes by itself.

Parvo: Now, what to do with you two...?

Groomer: Please, sir. We'll make it up to you.

Parvo grabs Groomer by the neck and lifts, choking her.

Parvo: Can you go back and stop that kiss?

Max: (angry) HEY! LET HER GO!

Parvo: (laughs) You have feelings for her? How romantic.

Groomer: (choking) Please... Let him go...

Parvo looks at Max then back to Groomer. He lets go of her.

Parvo: Fine, Groomer. I will do what you say.

Max sighs of relief.

Parvo: Storm, take him to the big house.

Max: Wait, what-

Storm hits Max with his blaster, knocking him unconscious. Storm gets rid of the devices on Max's limbs and takes Max out of the room.

Groomer: So, you forgive me-

Parvo slaps Groomer with his metal hand.

Parvo: Not even close.

Groomer starts crying, ruining the makeup she wore on her eyes.

Parvo: There's only one way to deal with you.

Parvo points at two cano-mutants.

Parvo: You two, take her to the Cano-Sapien Mafier!

Groomer: WHAT?!

The two cano-mutants grab her and hold her.

Parvo: Don't worry. You too will be given a ride to the big house with Max, sweetie. Take her away!

The cano-mutants take her out of the room, with Groomer struggling to break free.

Groomer: NO! NO! NO! NO! MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX!

A door closes in front of Parvo. He picks up a radio from his pocket.

Parvo: Hey.

Man: Yes, sir?

Parvo: Prepare the transportation vehicles.

* * *

Max wakes up. It's a dark place and the air is cold around him. Max looks around at his surroundings.

Max: Hello? Is anyone here?

Max see's a body lying on the ground and walks to it. He turns it over and sees that it's a cano-sapien of a Belgian Shepherd. He shakes it to try to wake it up.

Max: Hey! Hey, wake up!

The Shepherd wakes up and notices the figure it's staring at.

Shepherd: Max?

Max is shocked after recognizing her voice.

Max: Groomer...? You're a cano-sapien...

Groomer: I know. I know. I see that you wearing different clothes.

Max takes a look at himself and sees that he's wearing prison clothes. He sees that Groomer is also wearing prison clothes.

Max: So are you.

Groomer: What are we going to do now?

Max: I don't know. I'm sure we'll figure something out.

Man: (chukling) Yes, I'm sure you two will.

Max and Groomer recognize that voice and stand up.

Max: All right, Storm! Show yourself!

A light turns on showing Storm, who is standing above them on a metal balcony.

Storm: Hello, Max and Groomer.

Max: (angry) Where are we?

Storm grins evily.

Storm: In the big house.

Groomer: Prison? For what?

Storm: For betraying Parvo.

Max: Fine, Storm. How much?

Storm: Excuse me?

Max: How much does he want for us to leave? I'll give him $200,000. It's in my checking account. I'll give you the number and you'll give it to Parvo and it's his. All of it. I'll be the commander with you Storm once I give him the money.

Storm laughs.

Storm: He doesn't want anything from you. He wishes to let you stay here for the rest of your lives.

Groomer: But we did nothing wrong! It was only a kiss! I don't even like Max!

Storm: We shall see about that once you start your new life here.

Max: And you'll go back to Parvo to command the new army?

Storm: Yes. Me with an army commanding them at my fingertips.

Max: And I suppose Aaron will be sharing that with you?

Storm: No. It will only be me commanding.

Max is in disbelief of this comment.

Max: How come?

Storm: You want to know why you're not dead right now? It's because of him. He made a deal with you two to spare your lives in order to continue working for Parvo. You should be happy that Parvo didn't let you two to get killed by his hands.

Storm turns to leave.

Storm: Oh! By the way, Parvo does not wish to let you two live here all alone.

Lights turn on. Max and Groomer look to see that every cano-mutant from Parvo's base is here, all unconscious.

Groomer: What?! Why are they here?!

Storm: Parvo no longer needs these dogs anymore now that he'll have a better army than these mutts.

Max: But they were to be together with the cano-sapien army! They were to be with them so they could be two armies clashed into one, giving Parvo the army he needed!

Storm: Well, theses dogs are useless now. We don't need them anymore. With this army you made, we'll take over the world and make it the way we always dreamed of. Now, if you excuse me, I have to leave. So, I bid you adieu.

Storm opens a door and closes it, leaving Max, Groomer, and the cano-sapiens alone, cursed to be living here forever.

* * *

**THE END...**

**...of** _**A Rough Start.**_

**The story will continue in** **_The Eighth Road Rover_...**


End file.
